The Next Chapter
by danceisthewindowtoyoursoul
Summary: Sequel to my story "Ruby" a continuation of Jade and her little sister Ruby's story.
1. Chapter 1

_Ruby's POV_

"RUBY GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Jade yells. "IF WE'RE LATE I SWEAR TO GOD."

"I'M COMING!" I yell from my bedroom.

I grab my phone off the nightstand and go downstairs.

Jade and Sophie are standing at the door waiting for me.

We're on our way to the police station. To review the evidence since the 'break-in'. If you can even call it that. They never actually _got in_.

That night, the police took finger prints, DNA samples, pieces of the wood, the ladder, even a knife they found a block or so away.

However, they didn't find any suspects. Just our luck. Officer Vega says whoever did it was very good at it and had probably done it in the past.

Beck meets us at the station.

"DADA" Sophie squeals and starts squirming in Jade's arms as we walk up.

"Calm down Sophie!" Jade scolds.

Sophie just giggles and covers her mouth with her hands.

I find this rather amusing, so I laugh too. Jade, however, does not, and shoots me one of her famous death glares.

I don't blame her. She's got a lot on her plate right now. I mean you'd be irritable too if your father was trying to kill you, your trying to raise your baby and your teenage sister, plus your only 18.

"Hi baby." Beck says taking his daughter from Jade.

We go in and find our way to Officer Vega's office. We know the way pretty well, since we've been there a lot in the past year or so.

"Hey kids." He greets us "Go ahead, have a seat."

Jade and I sit in the chairs, Beck stands, and Jade puts Sophie on a blanket on the floor along with some toys.

"So what did you find?" my sister asks.

"Well." The police officer begins "We've done a good amount of DNA testing. And we can pretty much prove that it _was_ in fact your dad trying to get into Ruby's room that night."

"Told you!" I exclaim.

"Ruby hush!" Jade shushes me.

I slump back in my seat.

They continue to talk mainly about the steps they're taking to catch Dad. And everything they've dug up about him.

Turns out, Patrick West isn't his real name. It's actually Maxwell Peyton O'Hare. He changed it about 20 years ago when he had to run from the law. Big surprise.

As it turns out he had 3 kids, a wife, cute little house with a white picket fence. But, he had this thing called Anosognosia, a disorder that causes severe outbursts of violence. Doctors discovered that after he was arrested for killing his 3 kids and wife. Somehow, he broke out of jail and escaped to Mexico. Where he changed his name, dyed his hair, and bought some colored contacts. He also got some medication for his condition. And he also, met my and Jade's mom.

Once Officer Vega finishes Jade turns to look at me.

"Dad was seriously fucked up." She says amazed.

"Jade." Beck sighs gesturing Sophie.

Sophie, who notices everybody is looking at her, looks up.

"ai Mama" she says in her cute little baby language.

* * *

Once we're finished at the police station, Beck takes Sophie home, and Jade and I head to Nozu.

It's become a tradition that Jade and I go out to dinner alone once a month just to talk and do some sisterly bonding.

"That's some deep shit about Dad." She says after we order.

"Ya I know." I say "It explains a lot though."

"Yeah." She agrees.

"Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Do you think they'll ever get him?"

"I know they'll get him." She says confidently.

"How are you so sure?"

"I don't know. I just kinda…..know." she explains.

"You also 'knew' Sophie was a boy" I say.

"This is different."

"Is it?"

"You ask a lot of questions you know."

"Oh." I realize. "Sorry."

"Hey that's a good thing." She smiles.

I smile and take a sip of my water.

My sister and I might fight, sometimes over nothing, but we love each other. Nothing will change that.

* * *

**First chapter of the new story! What'd everybody think? Picture contest is still open. **

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Ruby's POV_

_"We can rock together let the good times roll forever  
Fill up our cup make a memory drink it up  
I don't wanna miss another minute wanna live it with you  
Neath the blue sky fallin in love" _I sing along to the music I have playing, while dancing around the living room.

Sophie, who's sitting on a blanket watching, giggles and claps for me. Jade is at the store so I'm watching her.

"Oh you like that huh?" I ask.

I and pick her up and start dancing with her. She starts laughing so hard I'm afraid she might choke.

"Awww." Sophie frowns when the song ends.

She's started to take a real interest in music, she defiantly belongs in the family.

"Chill baby, hang on." I say.

I walk over to Beck's stereo and change my PearPod to a different playlist. One Direction comes on.

I pick Sophie up again and we continue to dance.

"_You're insecure  
Don't know what for  
You're turning heads when you walk through the door-or-or_" I sing to her.

She smiles.

"Ruby. What the hell are you guys listening to?" Jade asks, walking through the door with 2 brown grocery bags.

"It's One Direction."

"Yeah well it's poisoning Sophie's mind." She tells me.

"Sorry Soph." I say "Party's over."

"Party isn't over." She explains, putting the bags down in the kitchen and walking over to the stereo "You just need a better song."

"Radio" By Hot Chelle Rae fills the room.

"How is _this_ a better song?" Don't get me wrong, I really like this song, but it's no substitute for 1D.

"You can listen to One Direction whenever you want, Ruby. Just put your headphones in so I can't hear it."

The 3 of us are singing and dancing around the room for about 15 minutes or so when Beck comes home.

"Sweet! Dance Party!" he exclaims and jumps over the couch to join us.

"Beck go around the couch! I yell at Ruby for doing that all the time!" Jade scolds.

"Sorry." Beck smiles and gives her a kiss.

"Dada!" Sophie squeals

Beck takes me from her and dances around the room with her.

Now, "Cinderella" by Stephen Curtis Chapman comes on.

"Why do you have this on here?" Jade asks.

"I had to use it for a dance project last year." I explain.

"Oh." She says and we sit down on the couch together watching Beck dance Sophie.

"_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't want to miss even one song  
'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone" _the man sings.

It almost makes me want to cry, 'cause I know that my dad never did that with me or Jade. Maybe John would've if he'd gotten the chance…

"I miss Mom and John." I whisper

Jade wraps and arm around me.

"I know kiddo, I do too."

There's a slight shake in her voice.

She must have realized the same thing I did.

The song ends and Sophie is smiling at Beck and clapping. Jade quickly gets up and changes it to "One More Night" by Maroon 5 .

The heavy feeling that hung in the air a few moments before is gone and everyone is smiling and rockin' out again. But even though it's gone, it's hard for me to forget. I make a mental note to delete that song later.

* * *

**Contest will close sometime beginning of next week, so get those submissions in if you're planning on it!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Ruby's POV _

"We should've gone clubbing." Talia sighs.

"Okay first of all, we we're doing anything illegal tonight and second of all, the 21 and under clubs all suck." I explain. "Right Trevor?"

"Huh?" Trevor says looking up from his phone. "Oh ya, totally."

I give him a disapproving look.

Trevor, me, Talia, and her boyfriend Matt were all sitting at a table at Kareoke Doke, which was surprisingly slow for 8:00 on a Friday night.

"Sorry we're just bored." Matt complains "There's no action tonight!"

Talia gives him the same look I just gave Trevor.

"Look the food will be here soon okay? Sit tight." I say.

Both boys and slump back in their chairs.

"Tal? Come with me to get drinks." I say.

"Kay." Talia says and follows me to the bar.

We grab _non-alcoholic_ beverages of course, which consists of Root Beer for Matt, a Coke for Trevor, and diet Coke for me and Talia.

When we return to the table, I'm rather amused by the sight I see.

There's a girl on Trevor's lap and a girl with her arms around Matt's neck.

"Look. You seem really nice and all, but I have a girlfriend." Trevor tries to explain.

"Oh I bet you just say that." The girl says.

"No. I really _do_ have a girlfriend. And we _really are _in a happy, almost perfect relationship."

"Yeah. Same here." Matt informs his girl, prying her arms off his body.

Talia and I have had enough of observing the scene and approach the table.

"Off my boyfriend." I say fake-sweetly.

"Your boyfriend?" the girl smiles "You're nowhere near good enough for him."

"Okay that's enough." Trevor says and stands up.

The girl falls off his lap and onto the floor. I can't help but laugh.

"Fine." The girl smirks. She pulls out a pen and writes her number on Trevor's forearm. "Call me."

Her and her friend walk away.

"Unbelievable." Talia shakes her head.

"It's cool now." Matt says and kisses Talia.

"Yeah babe." Trevor agrees and does the same to me.

"They're still here though!" I say gesturing to the bitches who tried to steal our boyfriends.

They're sitting at a booth in the corner.

"Let's make them leave then." Talia suggests. "You thinkin what I'm thinkin Rub?"

"Defiantly." Grin.

She grabs my hand and pulls me to the DJ stand. Trevor and Matt sit back down confused.

After examining the list of songs carefully, we decide on a song.

"Track 84." I tell the DJ and run onto stage to join my best friend.

Talia starts first….

"The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage""

Then I take over….

"I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from"

And she joins me…..

"She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down it gets you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage""

The girls, obviously pissed off at us, storm out, probably more dramatically then they should've, but hey, they're gone!

Trevor meets me at the steps leading to the stage and kisses me.

"Good job" he smiles

"Aw thanks." I blush.

"Now gimme." He says and takes the mic, going up on stage.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

He walks out, nod at the DJ.

"Hey everybody!" He waves. "My name is Trevor and that was my amazing girlfriend Ruby and her best friend Talia!"

The audience claps.

"Now It's my turn. Ruby, this one's for you!"

"Hey what's he doing?" Talia nudges me

"I have no idea." I admit.

My boyfriend takes a deep breath and begins to sing.

"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream would never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing  
I don't wanna miss a thing"

I run up onto the stage and jump into his arms. He's taken back slightly, but then hugs me back.

"I love you." I say and kiss him, for a rather long time I might add.

"I love you too." He gasps when we break away, "And I always will."

* * *

**Little romance and girl power! I found it appropriate since I'm goin out with my girls tonightJ**

**Btw. Photo contest will officially end on Sunday night (December 9****th****) **

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

_Ruby's POV_

"Oh children!" I yell "Lunch time!"

"Hear that Sophie?" Trevor says to the baby in the other room "Lunch time!"

He walks into the kitchen carrying her, and I must say, I'm rather amused.

"Nice tiara." I smirk.

"She wanted to play dress up!" he tries to defend himself.

"She's 7 months old! She doesn't even know what dress up is! I think _you_ wanted to play dress up babe."

"Whatever." He scoffs, placing Sophie in her highchair.

I grab the plates and carry them over to the table.

"Okay here's baby food for Sophie." I place the container on her tray.

"Oh yummy." Trevor tells the baby.

"And PB&J for Trevor." I slide his plate over to him.

"YUMMY!" he exclaims.

"Please tell me you're acting for her and you did not just get that excited over peanut butter and jelly."

"Of course…" he says looking down at his sandwich.

Yeah he's lying.

"Okay Sophie. Open up." I say getting a spoonful of baby food.

She covers her mouth.

"Sophie."

She shakes her head.

"Come on Soph it's yummy" Trevor tries to convince her by pretending to eat some.

"Please Sophie?"

Nothing.

"Okay." I sigh, pretending to give up.

Sophie lowers her hands and grins, and I put the spoon in her mouth.

She makes a face and spits it out.

I place the container down on the highchair try, and try to reason with the baby.

"Come on if you eat Trevor will take you to the park." I try.

"Hey!"

"Just go with it."

He looks down and continues to eat.

"Sophie please." I beg.

"NO!" Sophie screams and starts hitting the tray.

The baby food flies up into the air and gets all over me and the baby in the chair.

Sophie giggles.

"Well I'm glad you find this funny." I say flatly.

"Okay ladies." Trevor says standing up. "Ruby shower. Sophie, I'm going to give you a bath."

"Thanks." I laugh and give him a kiss. "and have fun."

I go upstairs wondering what it will be like when I come back down.

* * *

For my boyfriend's sake, I take a short shower, but it was long enough to relax for a few short minutes.

When I return downstairs, Sophie is crawling around completely naked and still wet and Trevor is trying to catch her. It's rather amusing, but I should probably stop her, seeing as Jade will be pissed if she comes home and find everything wet.

"Ruby help me!" Trevor pleads.

"It's funny because she's faster than you are." I laugh.

He gives me a death stare.

"Okay chill." I say and step in front of Sophie.

"How did you do that?" he asks.

"Are you seriously asking me how I outsmarted a _baby_?"

He rolls his eyes.

I wrap Sophie up in her Elmo hooded towel and carry her upstairs to her room. He follows. I set her on the changing table and begin to dry her off.

"Can you get me an outfit?" I ask Trevor.

"Sure." He responds and goes to the closet.

"Did you trick Trevor?" I whisper to Sophie

She giggles.

"Hey!" he yells from the closet "Are you talking about me?"

"Nope!" I smile at Sophie

I put a diaper on her and Trevor hands me an outfit. It's a 49ers bodysuit.

"Really?"

"Um, I saw a Patriots one in Boston I could've brought back for her. Would that have been better?" he asks sarcastically.

"Beck would've killed you." I say putting the bodysuit on.

Beck hates the Patriots. I have no idea why. Then again, he hates any football team that's not from California. Trevor doesn't really have a preference. Thank goodness.

"She looks tired." He observes.

I glance down at Sophie, he's right. Her eyelids are heavy and she's rubbing them trying to stay awake.

"Okay baby girl naptime." I tell her.

She doesn't put up a fight.

"Night Soph." Trevor says and kisses the top of her head.

I place her in the crib, cover her with a blanket, kiss her forehead, and slowly back away. Trevor follows and closes the door behind us.

"Well that was fun."

"Yeah." I agree. "Hey babe?"

"What?"

"She's asleep now, loose the tiara." I laugh.

* * *

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so before we begin this chapter I have something I need to address. Lately, I've been receiving lots of negative reviews for this story and the previous. I was choosing to ignore it, but last night I got one that I just couldn't ignore. So, here is my message to everybody. Nobody is forcing you to read any of the stories on this website, so if you're bored with a certain story, you don't like how it's playing out, or just don't like anything about it, stop reading it. That's all. Don't take it out on the author. This doesn't just go for my stories, it goes for everybody here on FanFiction. If you don't have anything nice to say, don't' say anything. Okay?  
Thx.**

* * *

_Jade's POV_

"And we're home." Beck says as we pull into the garage.

I check my phone, it's somewhere around 11.

"It's late, the girls are probably asleep by now. Be quiet." I warn him.

"I know!"

"Okay I'm just saying."

Beck had taken me to San Francisco for the day today. It was totally a surprise too. We left Sophie with Ruby for the day. I'm assuming Trevor had been here too.

I walk into the kitchen and throw my keys and purse on the table. Beck comes in behind me.

"Well, they didn't completely destroy the house." He observes.

"You make it sound like you have no faith in my sister and her boyfriend." I laugh.

"Oh no I have total faith in _them_." He corrects me "I was talking about Sophie."

I laugh again, but then quiet myself because it's obvious both girls are sleeping.

I take the dishes that are in the sink and start transferring to the dishwasher. Beck walks over to Sophie's highchair and starts examining the try.

"What?" I ask him.

"They tried feeding her baby food." He smiles.

"I'll clean it up tomorrow." I tell him. "I'm tired."

I start the dishwasher and head upstairs. First, I stop in Ruby's room. She's fast asleep, and I'm not surprised. I lean down and kiss her forward, then quietly sneak out of the room, closing the door behind me.

Next, I enter Sophie's room. My baby girl is knocked out cold. She must've had lots of fun today I guess.

I stand there for a moment, just watching her sleep. She's getting so big, it seems like she was just born yesterday, but she'll be 1 in a little over 5 months.

Beck slides his hands around my waist and pulls me out of my thoughts.

"We made a pretty damn cute baby." He says.

"Yeah." I agree and kiss his cheek.

"Goodnight baby girl." He whispers as he leans over the crib railing and kisses her forehead.

I do the same and tiptoe out behind him.

Once in our room, we both change into pajamas. I finish before him and flop down on the bed, exhausted.

He lays down next to me. And then eventually, he climbs on top of me and starts kissing my neck.

"Not tonight, Beck."

"Aw why not?" he complains. "Both girls are out cold."

"Because _I'm tired."_ I explain. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Okay." He sighs and climbs off. "G'nite"

"Night." I say.

"I love you." He tells me and kisses me.

"I love you too." I say when we break away.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. I've got a lot going on right now with finals coming up and everything. The photo contest ends tonight, and the winner will be announced tomorrow.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Jade's POV_

Beck and I were spending the day Christmas shopping, mainly because the holiday was 2 weeks away and we have bought absolutely nothing. Sophie is easy, get her toys and she's happy. Ruby on the other hand, she's harder.

"Just get her a giftcard." Beck sighs after wandering around the mall for an hour or so.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because." I state "Nothing says 'I don't know you at all' quite like a giftcard. And I think I know my little sister better than that."

"Then why have we been wandering around for an hour?" he asks.

I shoot him a death glare.

"Are you TRYING to earn yourself a night on the couch?"

"Let's just finish shopping." He suggests.

"Uh huh yeah good idea."

As we walk, I can't help but get the feeling someone is following me. But every time I turn around, there's no one there.

Beck keeps asking me if I'm okay.

"Do you feel like someones…..watching us?"

"No."

"Okay." I say and I keep walking.

The feeling doesn't leave.

"Okay Beck someone is seriously following us…or at least me."

"Alright, let's just finish up here and go to another store okay?"

"Okay."

We head into Ruby's favorite store and I pick out a few outfits for her. I just can't seem to shake the eerie feeling though.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

I'm walking around the mall with Trevor, finishing up my Christmas shopping.

"Is there really any reason you wanted to come with?" I ask

"Ruby. How were you going to get here?"

I shrug. He's right, I can't drive for another 6 months.

"Besides." He adds "I wanted your help picking something out for Sophie."

"Babe, you don't have to get her anything."

"Yes I do, you guys are practically family now."

"If you insist." I sigh.

We walk into the nearest baby store and I attempt to help him pick out a small Christmas gift for my niece.

"Can I get her an 'I love my uncle' outfit?" he asks.

"Not until we're married." I laugh and kiss his cheek.

"Aw okay." He says and puts the outfit back.

"I need to go pick up a few things okay? Meet me in the food court in say…15 minutes?"

"Kay." He says and gives me a kiss before I leave.

I had Beck and Jade's gifts on hold in the department store so I went and picked those up. Next I went to the music store and picked up one of Trevor's 2 gifts. It's a really nice guitar pick that I had engraved to say 'I love you'.

And I haven't decided what the 2nd one is yet.

As I walk, I get the strange feeling that someone, or something is following me. I pull out my phone and text Trevor.

_Can we go like, now?_

_Sure babe. Something wrong?_

_I'll explain later_

I put my phone away and head towards the car.

I'm defiantly telling my sister about this.

* * *

**Congratulations to musiKSoul1388 for entering the winning picture! Thanks to everyone who submitted an entry.**

**Now if you're wondering "She said she'd update on Monday. It's Friday." Well I have an explanation for that. With finals and everything I've been really stressed. And I was all set to update this Wednesday, but I got a call….. and let's just say someone very close to me (to say the least) has committed suicide. Just thought you all deserved to know why these next few chapters might be late.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Ruby's POV _

"Is there any real reason we have to be here?" Trevor asks my brother-in-law.

"Not really. We're mainly here to entertain the baby." Beck explains "Plus, Jade and Ruby have dragged me to this thing ever since Jade and I started dating."

"Beck shut up you love this!" Jade says.

"Of course." he smiles.

Confused? Allow me to explain…

Every year since we were little, Mom always took me and Jade shopping for Christmas dresses. When she died, Jade started taking me, and somehow, Beck got dragged into it too. Now, Jade has her own daughter to bring and I have my own boyfriend. So in a way, things have come full circle.

"Jade what do you think about this one?" I ask spinning around in a yellow dress.

"No. It clashes with your hair, and yellow isn't a winter color."

My sister is very honest.

I groan and walk back into the dressing room.

A few minutes later I come back out in another dress.

"Please say yes. I really like this one." I beg.

It's a black dress, but you can barely tell because it's covered in navy blue sequins, and there's a black satin belt around my waist. It goes to about mid-thigh.

"I like it." Jade says

"Me too." Trevor pips up. Huh, so he is paying attention.

"No." Beck says flatly. "It's too short."

Jade gives him a look.

"Beck."

"What?"

"Go ahead and get it." She smiles.

"Yes! Thanks Jade!"

"You're welcome!" she calls after me as I run back to change.

"Okay my turn." She says when I come out.

She takes the dresses she's pick and goes into the dressing room I recently vacated.

She comes back out a few moments later all the dresses in her hand, and puts all but one back on the rack.

"What I don't get to see?" I ask.

"Nope." She laughs

"Why not?"

"Because?"

"Because why?"

"Okay how old are you?"

"Sorry." I laugh.

She holds the dress up for me to see.

It's a black(of course), pleated, high-to-low style dress.

"Pretty." I say as she pays for the dresses.

"I know." She says.

We walk back over to where the guys are waiting with Sophie. From the way they're looking at us, we can tell they want something.

"What do you guys want?" I sigh.

"So uh, babe. You know how there's a fun center across the street. With uh, batting cages, mini golf, paintball, and go-karts and stuff?" Beck asks.

"Yes." Jade says flatly.

"Uh, while you guys get Sophie's dress, can we, uh, um go?" Trevor asks.

"I don't know…." Jade looks at me.

"Pleeease." The boys beg in unison.

"Oh fine, give me the baby." Jade sighs and takes Sophie from Trevor.

"Alright!" Trevor exclaims and high-fives Beck.

"Sweet, man!" Beck agrees and they run off.

"I swear sometimes Sophie is more mature than them." she says.

* * *

"Jade? How 'bout this one?" I ask.

"Or this one?" she says holding up another dress.

"Or this one!" I exclaim.

We're having way too much fun to say the least. Sophie is asleep, too.

"Look at this! It comes as a set!" I tell her.

"Oh it's cute!" Jade exclaims.

The set includes a pink, black, white, a grey plaid cap sleeve dress, a pink sweater, black tights, and cute little black Mary Jane's with bows on the toes.

"It's on sale! Let's get it!" I say.

"I don't know, Ruby, it's pink…."

"You're kidding right? 25% of her wardrobe is pink already."

"I know." She sighs "And I'm not proud of that. Let's just get it, before I change my mind."

* * *

"Babe what happened?" I ask when we meet the guys at the car.

Trevor's cheek is bruised and is swelling.

"I took my paintball helmet off during the game." He sighs, obviously ashamed.

"Beck!" Jade scolds.

"I didn't hit him!" Beck defends himself.

"I'm happy to hear that, but there's paint all over the new jeans I just got you!" she says, looking terrified.

"It washes out, babe, relax!"

"You're both sitting in the backseat with Sophie." She orders "I'll drive and Ruby gets shotgun."

"Why?" they ask in unison.

She points at Beck,

"Carelessness."

And then she points and Trevor,

"And pure stupidity."

They boys sigh and climb into the backseat next to the sleeping infant.

As Jade is pulling out of the parking lot, Beck's phone rings.

"Hello?" he answers.

He listens.

"What makes you think we want to? You didn't support us when we needed you to! What makes you think everything is suddenly okay?"

"Beck? Who are you talking to?" Jade asks, watching traffic carefully.

He puts his hand up and we all stop talking.

"Alright fine we'll be there." He snaps and hangs up before the person can say anything else.

"Was that?" I ask.

"My mother." He says through clenched teeth.

Jade pulls over and turns around to face him.

"Your mother?"

"Yes."

"What the hell did she want?"

"Jade." Trevor scolds pointing to Sophie.

"Oh relax she's asleep. What did your mom want?"

"My brother and his wife are moving to Tucson, and my parents are retiring to Florida once they leave. She wants to have one last family Christmas."

"She shoulda thought of that before she shut out her son and pregnant girlfriend!"

"Look Jade. We go to church with them on Christmas Eve, then back to their house for dinner and presents. They meet Sophie, Sophie meets them. They move. We see them every 3 or 4 years when they visit. Okay?"

"Fine." She sighs.

"And you have to be nice!" he adds.

"Fine."

* * *

**This is the last chapter until my finals are over. Relax, it's only 4 days. And good luck to all of you taking finals as well this week. **

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Jade's POV_

Sophie cried through the entire Christmas Eve church service.

Don't blame the child; we were all bored out of our minds.

Now Beck, Ruby, Sophie, and I are on our way back to his parent's house to meet them and my sister and brother-in-law.

"Your sister and Jeff got to skip church; I don't know why we can't skip the big family get together." I whine.

Yes, whine. I really don't want to go to this thing. I have every right to whine.

"We don't have to stay long. Just for a while." Beck tells me.

"Do these people even know who I am?" Ruby asks from the backseat.

"Probably not." I say.

"Jade." Beck sighs. "Yes Ruby, they know who you are."

He turns the car into his parent's driveway and turns the engine off.

"Come on, ladies. Let's go in."

I sigh and force myself out of the passenger's seat.

Beck walks around the front of the car and wraps his elbow around mine.

"Everything will be okay." He whispers in my ear as he escorts me up to the door.

"So I'll just get Sophie then?" Ruby yells to us.

"It would be greatly appreciated!" I yell back.

His mom answers the door.

"Hi guys!" she exclaims.

How can you be so excited to see us, lady? You shut us out of your life over a year ago.

"Hi Mom." Beck smiles.

"Oh come on in," she ushers us in "Don't want to be out there in the cold now do we?"

It's 65 degrees. Not really all that cold.

We all step into the foyer and remove our shoes; his mom is a neat freak that much I remember. Ruby looks just as uncomfortable here as I do.

"Well you must be Sophie." His mom baby-talks to my daughter.

Sophie does nothing, except stare at her, looking extremely confused.

"Do you wanna come to grandma?" she asks, her arms outstretched.

Sophie turns and buries her head in Ruby's shoulder.

"What's the matter with her?" she laughs nervously.

"Well," I begin.

"Jade." Beck warns.

"Chill I got this." I say. "You see Martha. The only people she really knows are people she's known since birth. Like me, Beck, Ruby, and Ruby's boyfriend, Trevor. Strangers, they aren't too popular with her yet."

"It sounds to me like you're depriving your child of social interactions." Martha says as-a-matter-of-factly.

"She's 7 months old!" I defend. "And you wouldn't be a stranger if you hadn't shut us out!"

"Ruby, take Sophie in the other room please. Introduce her to Jeff and Lauren. And tell my Dad to come in here too, please." Beck orders her.

"Okay." She says quietly and walks out.

Good call Beck, move the kids out of the room. Not sarcasm. Ruby knows his sister, Lauren, pretty well, they were introduced soon after we started dating.

A few minutes later, his father James, comes in.

"Hi guys." He smiles.

"Hi dad."

"Look we obviously need to address the elephant in the room or we're gonna be fighting all night. And that's not good for Sophie and Ruby. Especially Ruby, she doesn't need any more drama in her life." I say.

"Right." James sighs.

"You guys decided not to support me and jade when she got pregnant." Beck says sternly "Why? How could you do that to us?"

"We wanted you to learn to be independent." Martha smiles sweetly.

"You threatened to disown him if he didn't leave me!" I exclaim, being careful not to raise my voice too loud.

Both of his parents are silent and have uneasy looks on their faces.

"I though so." I sigh. "I'll get the girls we're leaving."

"Wait Jade." His mom says

"What?"

"The news. It sort of, took us by surprise. To say the least. We weren't thinking straight. It was a snap judgment. We would really appreciate if you would accept our apology." James says.

I exchange a glace with Beck. He shrugs.

"Fine. We forgive you." I smile. It's a fake smile, but what they don't know won't hurt them.

"Great!" Martha exclaims. "Let's go eat!"

Beck puts his arm around my shoulder and we follow them into the kitchen.

* * *

"Whatcha got there Sophie?" Beck asks our grinning daughter.

She's sitting in the middle of his parent's living room, surrounded by shredded wrapping paper and discarded ribbons. The adults had opened their presents first, and now it was Sophie's turn, seeing as 75% of the presents were for her.

"You wanna open one?" He asks.

"Wait just a second son," Martha says "Here sweetheart this one is for you."

She hands a small, rectangular present to Ruby.

She looks at me for confirmation.

"Go ahead." I laugh.

She takes the box from Martha and begins to open it, but not before she mutters a quiet "thank you"

Inside there is a sparkly aqua-colored tank top and a pair of white skinny jeans.

"Thank you, Mrs. Oliver." She says humbly.

"Thank Lauren." She smiles "I have no idea what teenage girls are into nowadays."

Ruby turns and smiles at Lauren.

"I remember you were always into sparkles." She says.

"Yeah kinda." Ruby blushes and puts the box down.

"Okay Sophie, your turn." Beck says and sits down on the floor next to her, moving her into his lap.

He begins to tear at the wrapping paper, allowing her to help, and opens the first box. It's a pair of purple footed pajamas that say 'Daddy's Princess' across the chest.

"Aw how cute. Look Sophie. Are you my princess?"

Sophie looks up at him and smiles.

The next is a 4 piece outfit set that says 'Mommy Loves Me'

Well that's a surprise; his family doesn't particularly like me.

The next box, is full of little stuffed animals, big enough to play with, but small enough not to dwarf her.

"Thanks Mom, more toys, exactly what she needs." Beck says sarcastically.

"What good is it being a Grandma if I can't spoil her?"

The next few boxes consist of more outfits from Martha and James, and a few from Lauren and Jeff (but they mainly give her toys).

After everything is said and done, Beck and Ruby start packing up all the presents while I change Sophie into her pajamas. They're red fleece, footed, with little pictures of presents and reindeer all over, with little reindeer faces on the feet, and it says 'My First Christmas' on the left side of her chest. She looks absolutely adorable.

We say goodbye to everyone and then pile into the car and begin the drive home. Sophie falls asleep in a few minutes and Ruby puts her headphones in.

"You know." Beck says "I didn't expect you to forgive my parents that fast."

"Oh I didn't forgive them. I simply faked it for the sake of the children." I explain.

He laughs.

"Wanna know a secret?"

"Sure."

"I was faking it too." He smiles.

"Oh thank god." I sigh.

"Well let's think of it this way," he tells me "Tomorrow is Sophie's first Christmas, and she's spending it with us and Ruby, not my family. Plus we get to play Santa for the first time tonight."

I grin.

Playing Santa has been one of the biggest things I've been looking forward to since Sophie was born. My parents were never very good at it, and I'm determined to do better.

When we get home, Beck carries Sophie in and Ruby and I get the presents. She's about to go up to bed when I stop her.

"Excuse me young lady, but where are your cookies for Santa?" I ask.

"Jade please tell me you're kidding." She groans.

"Nope." I smile "Santa visits all the children in this house."

"Even you?" she interrupts.

"No I'm 18 I'm an adult." I say "If you play along Sophie will too okay? Now go put out some cookies."

"Fine." She groans.

I can already tell this is going to be one of the Christmas's ever.

* * *

**Aw Christmas. Everything seems all happy and cheerful for them right? But will things stay that way?**

**Review! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Ruby's POV_

I awake Christmas morning to the sound of laughing and tearing paper.

Hey started without me. Unbelievable.

I pull myself out of bed and slink downstairs.

Beck has his arm around Jade, and they're sitting on the couch watching Trevor push Sophie around in her new stroller from 'Santa'.

Wait what is Trevor doing here?

"Hey babe." Hey greets me with a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh hey. I thought you were spending Christmas with your family?"

"Oh I was. Then Derek brought his new girlfriend home from New York and now him and my parents are showing her all of greater southern California." He explains "I'd way rather be here with you guys."

I turn my attention to Sophie, who's sitting in her new pink Avio Stroller.

"Whatcha got there Soph?" I ask.

She slaps the tray with her hands and laughs.

"Is that a stroller?" I try.

She smiles.

"Come here Sophie." Jade calls.

Trevor pushes the stroller over to Jade and she removes the giggling infant from it.

They walk over and sit by the tree.

"Ready to hand out some presents?" she asks.

Sophie smiles at her.

"Okay let's see.." Jade says pulling one out "This one is for Dad. Can you say Daddy?"

"DADA!" Sophie squeals.

"Thank you Sophie." Beck smiles and takes the present from Jade's hand.

He opens it and inside are a few new flannel plaid shirts.

"How did you know, Soph?" he fake gasps.

Sophie looks at Jade, confused.

"Okay moving on…this one is for you. Can you say Sophie?'" Jade asks.

"Bebee!" Sophie tries.

"Okay close enough." Jade laughs and helps her open the present.

It's the 4 piece outfit Trevor picked out for her at the mall. It has footed pajamas, a body suit, cotton pants, and a teething bib.

"Okay, this one is for Trevor. Can you say Trevor?"

"TREEBOR!" Sophie giggles.

Jade throws the small box to him and he catches it perfectly. He opens it up.

"Wow. It's the guitar pick I wanted. Thanks babe." He says and gives me a quick peck.

"TREEEEEEBOR!" Sophie whines, hitting another box against the floor.

"Sophie don't break that." I warn her.

Trevor goes to retrieve the box from her. He returns to his seat on the couch next to me and begins to open the box.

"Aw sweet!" He cheers.

The contents of the box include a navy blue American eagle hoodie, a portable phone charger, a couple guitar string bracelets, a new phone case, an air freshener for his car, and a giftcard to the skatebard store he loves so much.

"Thanks baby!" he exclaims.

"Okay Sophie this one is for Ruby. Can you say Ruby?" Jade asks.

Sophie looks confused she shakes her head "No"

"Sorry Rube." Jade shrugs and tosses me the gift

Sophie is having a lot of trouble saying my name and we can't figure out why.

I turn my attention to the small jewelry box in my hand. It's from Trevor. I open it to find a necklace. A necklace with the letter "T" on it.

"T for Trevor." He smiles

He pulls something out of his shirt. It's a matching necklace.

"And R for Ruby."

"That's so sweet." Jade coos.

I glare at her, she picks up one of Sophie's new toys and begins playing with her.

"Thank you." I smile and pull him in for a long, passionate kiss.

"Okay that's enough!" Beck says

"Sorry" we say in unison, our faces bright red.

"Well." Jade says "Merry Christmas everybody!"

Trevor puts the necklace on me and whispers in my ear…

"Merry Christmas baby, I love you."

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Ruby's POV_

"OH MY GOD STOP FOLLOWING ME!" I scream as I run up the front walk to our house.

"No Ruby wait! Just let me explain!" Trevor begs and runs behind me.

"No Trevor! There's nothing to explain! You were totally flirting with that girl!" I yell and him and walk into the house.

"Ruby that's not what happened!" he says and follows me in.

Jade is in the living room playing with Sophie when we come in.

"Have fun at the mall?" she ask.

"TREEBOR!" Sophie laughs.

"Hey baby girl!" He says and then turns his attention back to me.

"Ruby! She ran into me! I was cleaning the nachos off my shirt and she was just trying to help!"

"Oh really? Then why were you smiling and staring into her eyes?" I ask.

"I wasn't!" he tries to defend.

"Trevor. Get out." I say.

"But Ru-"

"Get out of my house!" I tell him, raising my voice slightly, and start to push him.

"Ruby! Don't do this!" he begs.

He's standing outside, staring at me through the screen door. Then I do the most painful thing I've ever done, more painful than when dad has ever hit me.

"Consider yourself single again." I say quietly and slam the door, locking it so he can't get in.

"Ruby!" He yells.

I lean my back up against the door and slowly slide towards the floor.

"RUBY DON'T DO THIS!" he yells louder.

I'm crying now.

"I LOVE YOU!" he cries, and it sounds like he chokes on a sob.

That breaks me and I start full out sobbing.

Eventually he stops pounding on the door and I hear him start his car and drive away.

Sophie crawls over to me and I look up at her. Her cute little innocent baby face looks concerned.

"Ooobie?" she says quietly.

I smile, but continue to cry.

"You said my name." I choke and pull her close to me.

Jade walks over and sit on the floor next to us.

"Hey kiddo." She says softly and puts her arm around me "It'll be okay."

"That was the stupidest thing I've ever done." I cry "I should've kept him."

"Shhhh I know sweetie I know." She whispers "I know."

* * *

New Year's Eve. I'm alone. No one to cuddle with. No one to kiss at midnight. Jade is sick in bed, Sophie is fast asleep, and Beck is at work. My phone buzzes on the couch next to me.

*New Text Message From Talia*

_Hey girl. Party my house tonite. Lots of cuties here:) Please come ovr? It'll help u get ovr him_

I think for a moment. Jade will kill me if I sneak out, but what else am I supposed to do tonight.

I sneak quietly upstairs to my room and change into more party appropriate clothes. I apply a quick coat of make-up and grab my purse. I stuff some pillows under the blankets on my bead just in case Beck comes home.

Then I sneak quietly downstairs again and out the door.

* * *

"Thanks for coming." Talia smiles

"Yeah whatever." I sigh and take a sip of my drink.

"Come on let's find you a guy." She smirks.

"Let's not." I disagree

"I'll be back." She says and disappears.

A few moments later, she's back with a guy in tow.

"Ruby, Meet Ty. Ty meet Ruby." She introduces us "You kids have fun now."

I might as well talk to the guy.

"So do you go to Hollywood Arts too?" I ask.

"Na, I go to public school." He explains "I'm really into cars."

"Oh that's cool."

Ruby stop being stupid, he's cute.

"You okay?" he asks "You seem really upset."

"I just broke up with my boyfriend of 7 months." I explain

"Wow, that bites." He laughs.

"yeah" I agree.

We talk for a little while, but the closer it gets to midnight, the more he seems…drunk.

"Have you been drinking, Ty?" I ask

"Me? Hell no!" he scoffs "Now what do yiu say you and I head upstairs. IF you know what I mean?"

"No thanks. I'm good." I say

"Come on baby." He says and takes my hand.

"No Ty really it's okay." I tell him again and pull my hand away.

"Don't think I'm good enough huh?" he puts his arms around my waist "I've been with plenty of girls"

He squeezes my butt and smiles.

"YOU'RE A PIG!" I scream, but the music is so loud it's likely no one heard me.

I begin to walk out.

"Hey come back!" he yells.

I find Talia.

"Next time? Let me choose my own guy!" I say through tears and run out.

I think she says something but the music is too loud.

Once outside, I sit down on the curb with my head in my hands, crying softly.

I pull my phone out and make a call.

"Hey." I say when they pick up. "Can you come pick me up?"

* * *

**Review! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Ruby's POV_

Tires screech as a car comes to a stop in front of me.

"Where is he?" Trevor asks angrily as he climbs out and slams the door.

"He's inside." I tell him "But can we please just go home?"

"No. Come on!" he says and goes inside.

I follow him into Talia's house and look around. Kids are drunk and making out. The music is too loud and there's more than likely people having sex upstairs.

"Where is this guy?" Trevor asks.

I don't say anything.

"Ruby! Where is this guy?" he asks again.

I point to Ty, who's over on the couch making out with a girl I don't know.

Trevor walks up to him and taps him on the shoulder.

"What the hell do _you_ want pretty boy?" Ty snaps.

"Are you Ty?"

"Yeah why?"

Trevor punches him in the face before I can stop him.

"Stay away from my girl!" he yells.

"What the fuck man?" Ty yells and punches him back.

Before I know it the boys are in a full out fist fight and it's quickly getting worse.

"TREVOR!" I scream over the music "TREVOR STOP!"

I see flashing lights out of the corner of my eye.

"TREVOR COME ON WE GOTTA GO!"

Too late.

The cops are in the house, they say a neighbor called because of the noise. But they find the alcohol quickly.

A cop steps in and breaks up the fight.

I run over to Trevor. His nose is bleeding and his right eye is blackened.

I take his face in my hands and kiss him.

"I love you."

He's about to answer me, but a cop comes over and takes us outside.

* * *

"Trevor you're so lucky I don't call your parents." Jade snaps as we get in the car outside the police station.

"Jade I'm so sorry!" I say.

"You're sorry?" she exclaims "I had to wake Sophie up when I'm sick to come pick you two up because you decided to sneak out and go get drunk? Seriously Ruby?"

"Jade we weren't even drinking!" I defend.

"I swear to god Ruby if you wake her up again I'll kill you!" she whisper yells, gesturing to the sleeping infant next to me "And other people there were! Therefor, you're guilty by association!"

"Jade it's my fault, I made her go back in, I should've just taken her home like she asked!" Trevor tries.

"Don't try to blame this on yourself! Ruby, you snuck out, disobeying Beck and I, then got your ex-boyfriend pulled into it!" JAde scolds.

"Boyfriend." I mutter "We got back together."

"Well great for you guys." She says sarcastically.

Things are silent for a few minute, Trevor finally breaks the silence.

"Jade, this isn't the way to my house." He says nervously.

"I know." She responds nervously.

"Well then where are we going?" I ask.

She looks up into the rearview mirror and then quickly focuses on the road again.

"Jade?"

"That white truck behind us? It's been following us since the police station. I'm just trying to see if it's legit following us or just a coincidence." She explains.

As soon as the sentence is finished, the truck speeds around us and down a side street further ahead down the road.

"Looks like a coincidence." Trevor says.

"Yeah." I agree.

I wonder what's down there? I turn to look down the street where the truck went.

But instead of a house, or a path, or something normal, I see headlights.

"Jade!" I yell.

The sound of screeching tires, metal hitting metal, and my sister's scream, then everything goes black.

* * *

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Double update because this is so suspenseful & you guys are so great**

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

I slowly open my eyes and I'm immediately freaked out.

Why is the body of the truck only a foot from my face?

Where's the front of the car?

Why does my head hurt?

What's dripping into my eye?

Trevor is passed out too, apparently. His eyes are closed and his head is leaning up against the window, but he's still breathing so that's good.

"Oobie?" a small voice says.

SOPHIE!

I turn to face her on my left side and a wave of relief hits me. She's got a couple scrapes and bruises, but otherwise she's untouched. The only reason I can think of is because she was farthest from the impact and her carseat is rear facing and the shade on it was up, blocking all the debris.

"Sophie baby are you okay?" I ask her

She nods, but looks uncertain.

She looks around for a few seconds.

"Mama?" she asks.

"I don't know where Mama is sweetie." I say honestly.

"Treebor?"

"Trevor's right here. See?" I point to him "but he's sleeping right now."

"TREEBOOOOOR!" she yells

She wants him awake.

"Hang on baby just a sec." I tell her and begin to shake Trevor gently.

Oh please wake up or she'll start screaming.

Sure enough, in a few minutes, he comes to as well.

"My head hurts." Is the first thing he says.

"Here let me look." I whisper.

There's a gash above his right eye and his right cheek. There's tiny pieces of glass in the one on his cheek.

"Can you sit up" I ask.

"Yeah." He says and sits up slowly.

The cuts are bad, but not bad enough that they'll need immediate attention.

I can see flashing lights quickly approaching us on this deserted road.

"Hmf!" Sophie pouts and covers her ears.

"Sophie, baby, they're coming to help us." Trevor explains.

"Dada?"

"Maybe."

"Come here baby." I coo and carefully remove her from her from her seat.

I sit her on my lap and wait.

An ambulance pulls up a few yards away and a team of paramedics rushes to the side of the road.

The fire truck pulls up on the other side of us and a few firefighters go to assist them.

The front of the car is probably over there.

Jade.

I shudder.

Is she okay?

Is she dead?

"HELP WE'RE IN HERE!" Trevor yells, snapping me back to reality.

A few firefighters rush to the car.

"Who's in there with you son?" one of them asks Trevor through the window.

"Me, my girlfriend and her niece." He responds.

"Okay, hang in there kids. My name is Lieutenant Scott. We'll get you guys out of there as fast as we can. But you have to get as far away from this door as possible okay?"

I stand up as much as I can and he slides underneath me, then Sophie and I sit back down on his lap.

"Okay you're good!" Trevor confirms.

Another firefighter comes in with a saw of some sort and starts to cut the door off. Sophie begins to cry because of the noise. Poor thing, she must be so scared.

Once they get the door off, a firefighter reaches in and takes Sophie from me, and another one helps me out. Sophie is handed back to me and they both help Trevor out.

A second ambulance has arrived by now and we're escorted over to it, where two female paramedics are waiting for us. One for each.

"Okay sweet heart I'm going to have to take her from you so I can work alright?" Mine tells me.

"Okay." I gulp as she takes Sophie from me.

She places her in a baby seat of some sort and gives her something to play with so she's occupied. Then returns to me.

"Alright. This might sting a little, but I'm just cleaning this cut off. Okay?"

"Okay."

She's right. It does sting. I stings like hell. I want to scream or shriek or something. But I don't, so Sophie isn't scared.

"This is gonna need stitches." She sighs "Okay now I'm just going to numb it."

I feel a needle entering my forehead. Again, I want to scream, but I can't.

"There all done." She says "My name is Danielle. What's yours?"

"Ruby." I whisper.

"Hi Ruby. I'm almost done okay? Just stick it out for a few more seconds. There, alright, done!"

Danielle puts a band-aid over the stiches and then places Sophie back on my lap.

"Who's this adorable little girl?" she asks.

"This is Sophie, my niece." I explain.

"Here!" a firefighter says handing Sophie's diaper bad to Danielle "We found this on the side of the road."

He runs back to where I think the front of the car is.

"Is this yours Sophie?" she asks.

Sophie nods, and shivers.

"Here let's get you in something warmer than this sundress." I say and begin searching in through the bag.

I change her into a pair of footed pajamas and wrap her up in a blanket. Once Trevor's face is bandaged up, he comes and sits next to us.

"You good?" I ask him.

"Yup." He says and kisses me.

"LET'S GO!" a paramedic from the other ambulance yells, climbs in to the driver's seat, and starts the engine.

The back doors slam shut and it drives away.

"Come on kids, get in." Danielle says, ushering us into the back.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"The hospital." She says just before shutting the back doors.

"Mama?" Sophie asks.

"Yeah Mama" Trevor says.

And before we know it, the ambulance is moving.

What's wrong with Jade? Is she okay?

She better be.

Sophie needs her mommy.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**You know who's lucky? You guys! Know why? Because I have absolutely NOTHING to do today! Which explains why this chapter is 2,079 words long! Yay! Let me know what y'all think:) **

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

Trevor and I are sitting in the waiting room in the ICU unit of the hospital, waiting for doctors to give us some kind of news on Jade. There's just one problem though, we're minors. So state law says they can't give us any.

Sophie is sitting on Trevor's lap, trying to keep herself awake.

"Can you taker her?" he asks "I'm gonna go call my parents."

"Good idea." I whisper and take the sleepy infant from him.

He gets up and walks to the desk. I try talking to Sophie.

"Are you tired baby?" I ask.

She looks at me as if I just asked the stupidest question in the world and then rests her head on my shoulder.

"Do you want some milk? Are you hungry?"

No answer.

Okay I'll just sit her awkwardly and play with my phone then.

"Ruby? Trevor?" Someone yells from down the hallway.

BECK!

He comes jogging around the corner and seems relieved to see me sitting there with Sophie.

"Sophie, look!"

"Dada!" she exclaims groggily.

"Oh thank goodness you're both okay!" he says pulling us into a hug.

He takes Sophie from me and holds her close.

"Beck?" a familiar voice calls.

"Down here!" he yells back.

"Oh there you are!" Tori sighs coming around the same corner.

"Here take her." Beck orders handing Sophie to her.

He heads over to the desk, passing Trevor on the way.

"Hi guys." Tori greets us.

"Hey!" I haven't seen her since she left for college.

Well she didn't technically _leave_. She goes to UCLA, which is only like 20 minutes away, but it's beside the point.

"Okay." Beck says walking back over "Here's the plan. I'm staying here."

"So am I!" I interrupt.

"No, Ruby, Tori is going to take you guys home okay? Then she can bring you back in the morning if I think it's a good idea. Sound okay?" he explains.

"I guess." I sigh "Did they tell you what's wrong?"

"No she's still in surgery." He says.

"Oh. Okay."

"Come on guys." Tori says, sensing it's probably not a good idea to stay any longer.

Beck says goodbye to Sophie and hands her back to Tori.

"Ruby, don't freak out okay? Everything is going to be okay. You need to be strong for Sophie. If she figures out something is wrong with you she'll freak out too. I'll keep you updated I promise." He whispers when he hugs me goodbye.

"Okay." I whisper fighting back tears.

Trevor takes my hand and we walk out to the parking lot.

I need to be strong, for Sophie. AND for Jade.

* * *

"Sophie, come on baby, you need to go to sleep." Tori begs the screaming baby.

I come out of the bathroom and lean against the doorframe.

"Don't just stand there! Help me!" Tori shrieks.

"Okay. Clam down." I say calmly. "She likes it when people sing to her."

Taking Sophie from her I walk over to the rocking chair.

"Okay now what should I sing for you?" I ask

Thinking for a moment, I open my mouth and begin to sing softly to her:

"_Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

_Valarie  
Valarie  
Valarie _

_Did you have to go to jail,  
Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya  
Are you shopping anywhere,  
Changed the color of your hair, are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging all the time, are you still busy?_

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

_Valarie  
Valarie  
Valarie_

_Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?"

I look down at the sleeping baby in my arms, and then up at Tori.

"See?" I say and get up to put Sophie in her crib.

"I guess you can't go wrong with Amy Winehouse." She laughs

"Sure?"

I walk out of Sophie's room and down the hall to mine, Tori follows.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you wanna talk about this?"

I can't take it anymore, I slump down on my bed and begin to cry.

"This is all my fault." I sob

"Oh no sweetie don't say that." She tries to comfort me and sits down next to me on my bed, engulfing me in a hug.

"Yes. It is. If I hadn't snuck out she wouldn't have had to come get us. Then we'd all be home now and not like this."

"They didn't tell you, did they?"

"Tell me what?" I cry.

"Ruby, your Dad was driving that truck. He was coming after you guys. If it hadn't happened tonight it would've happened tomorrow or the next day. None of this is your fault."

I stop crying.

"Really?"

"Really."

"So he's hurt then. He has to be. They got him didn't they?" I ask eagerly.

"No kiddo I'm sorry. He got away." She sighs

"WHAT? HOW?!" I exclaim.

"Wake Sophie up and your dead." She warns "They're not really sure how he did it. He probably got has an alibi. Someone who came by and got him if her was hurt."

"Trixi!" I scowl.

"No she's still in jail." Tori laughs.

I groan and fall backwards onto my pillow.

"Try to get some sleep okay, kid? I'll talk to you in the morning." She says and walks out, hitting the light switch as she goes.

My dad is still out there. How is this happening?

"She's in a coma, Ruby."

These words, coming from my brother-in-law over the phone, still sting.

"What?" I ask.

"She's in a coma." Beck repeats.

Somehow, Jade's injuries hadn't seemed too bad so far. Sprained wrist, broken leg, concussion. But that was normal car accident stuff. Wasn't it? But a coma. That's too much.

When you're in a comma you need a breathing tube, you need fricken life support!

"How long," I gulp "How long do they think she'll be like this?"

"They're not sure." He explains "Maybe a couple days, maybe a couple weeks, months even."

I can tell he is trying to fight the tears too.

"I'll see you when I get home okay?"

"Kay." I sigh.

"Bye Rub,"

"Bye." I choke and hang up.

I throw the house phone down on the couch and sprint upstairs, trying to reach my room before the tears start falling.

"RUBY!" Tori yells after me. "RUBY COME BACK"

I slam the door behind me and lock it. I fall down onto my bed and begin to sob into my pillow.

She **_CAN'T_** leave me. She just **_CAN'T_****.**

_Later that night, I was working on a one act play for Sikowitz's class, and Beck, who had just gotten home from work, was trying to address the damage Dad had done to Jade's face._

_"Jade, babe, just let me clean it off."  
Dad was really strong, so the powerful slap Jade had taken earlier was making her face swell a little bit. Jade was putting up a good fight too. Beck currently had her pinned down to the bed, but she could still move her arms.  
"Ruby! Come help me." He said  
"No Ruby stay there." Jade ordered.  
I walked over to the bed and grabbed Jade's wrists.  
Beck put a towel under her head and started to pour a bottle of hydrogen peroxide on her cheek. It started to fizz and Beck dried it off.  
"Okay let go." He said.  
"I cannot believe you two!" Jade yells.  
"Careful Jade." Beck warned "stress is bad for the baby."  
Jade shot him a death glare. He just laughed.  
I'm so glad I don't have to live with Dad anymore. These two are way more fun._

_"Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming swimming swimming." I sang along with the animated fish on the screen.  
"This is the last time you get to pick the movie." Jade groaned.  
"Come on this movie is a classic!" I defended  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Jade. What are you going to do when your kid wants to watch Disney movies." I teased.  
"Shut up." She said.  
This is situation looks kinda weird huh? Let me explain. It was Saturday, and it was pouring rain and thunder storming. We had finished our homework and Beck was at work. So we decided to have a movie day, my choice.  
I chose 'Finding Nemo' obviously. Jade is hating it.  
"Just keep swimming." I sing-songed  
A pillow hit the side of my head.  
I turned to Jade, who had a sort of evil smile on her face.  
"Hi." She laughed.  
"It's on!" I declared and hit her back.  
Before you knew it we were having a full-out pillow fight. Running around the RV and being totally immature, forgetting about everything that has happened to us in the past few months. All of a sudden, Jade stopped and grabbed her stomach.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
She didn't say a word, just walked over to the couch and sat down. But after a while, a grin spread across her face.  
"Come here." She said  
I just stared at here.  
"Come her!" she repeated. She was very anxious.  
I walked over to her. She grabbed my hand and pressed it to her stomach.  
"What?" I asked  
"Just wait for it." She told me.  
And then I felt it. The tiniest kick, but I felt it_

_Channeling my inner little sister, I burst through the door and start jumping on the bed.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY JADE!" I yell.  
I have never heard her scream so loud.  
I collapse on the bed and start laughing.  
"RUBY!" she smacks me "OH MY GOD!"_

*****************************************************************************  
_"Damn kiddo you're growing up aren't you?"  
I don't say anything.  
"Look. Don't get too freaked out about it okay? You're not doing anything alone here, you've got me and Beck to help ya out."  
I still don't say anything.  
"You're probably wondering what I know about getting into college right?"  
"No Jade that's not what I meant!"  
"Shh it's okay." She informs me "You want to know a secret?"  
I nod.  
"I got accepted to Julliard."  
"WHAT?!" I shriek and almost wake Beck and Sophie.  
"Ruby shut up!" she scolds "And ya."  
"Why didn't you go?!"  
"Um Ruby I was kinda pregnant."  
"So?"  
She gives me a look that says "really?"  
I hang my head and lay back down.  
"I don't regret not going." She whispers._

*****************************************************************************  
_That's some deep shit about Dad." She says after we order.  
"Ya I know." I say "It explains a lot though."  
"Yeah." She agrees.  
"Jade?"  
"Hm?"  
"Do you think they'll ever get him?"  
"I know they'll get him." She says confidently.  
"How are you so sure?"  
"I don't know. I just kinda…..know." she explains._

_Jade walks over and sit on the floor next to us.  
"Hey kiddo." She says softly and puts her arm around me "It'll be okay."  
"That was the stupidest thing I've ever done." I cry "I should've kept him."  
"Shhhh I know sweetie I know." She whispers "I know."_

* * *

Remembering just makes me cry more.

Jade **_CAN'T_** die. Because if she does, then Dad wins. I can't let him win. I **_WON'T_** let him win.

* * *

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Ruby's POV_

"Ruby! Ruby, come on get up." Beck shakes me awake.

"5 more minutes." I mumble into my pillow.

"No c'mon!" he demands and rips the blankets off me

"Beeeeeeck." I whine.

"Ruuuuuby." He mimics me "Get up! New routine starts today!"

I groan. 'The new routine'.

Trevor picks me and Sophie up for school, we drop Sophie off with Mrs. Vega so she can watch her, go to school, go home, Tori or Cat is waiting with Sophie, blah blah blah.

I miss Jade.

I walk downstairs and make myself a bowl of cereal. Lucky charms, the best cereal there is. The doorbell rings.

"It's open!" I shout.

"Hey babe." Trevor says when he enters.

"Hey." I greet.

"So, uh, my mom sent me with more food." He informs me holding up several Tupperware containers.

"Just put 'em in the freezer." I tell him.

He does as he's told and then walks back over to me.

"Hey. Look at me." He says taking my hands. "It'll be alright. If you wanna come home just text me and we'll leave, okay?"

"I'll be fine." I mumble.

"What?"

"I said I'll be fine!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." I assure him, and kiss him.

"Okay. I'll go get Sophie then."

* * *

"Hey I'm home!" I yell when I enter the house again later that day.

"Hey Ruby." Tori yells from the kitchen.

"Oobie!" Sophie giggles from her place on the carpet.

"Hey baby girl." I say as I pick her up "Did you have fun with Mrs. Vega today?"

"No!" she frowns "Mama!"

What do I say to this?

"I know baby I miss Mama too."

"Hmpf." She pouts

"Come on girls let's go." Tori tells us, grabbing her purse.

"Where are we going?" I ask.

Hospital? Yes? No? Hopefully!

"Airport." She reminds me.

Right.

Cat is flying in from New York today. She transferred from NYU to UCLA so she can help out. I think it's stupid. I can watch Sophie by myself, I do it all the time. People shouldn't have to sacrifice their education for me.

The ride to the airport is only 30 minutes from our house. But it seems longer than that. Sophie is having her daily meltdown because she misses her Mommy. Tori is trying to calm her down and drive at the same time. And I'm just jealous because I wish I could scream and cry about this like she does, but I feel like that wouldn't go over so well.

"Ruby? Will you sing to her?" Tori begs.

"In the car? While we're moving? I have to take her out and rock her or it won't work!" I yell over the screaming baby.

"Okay wait until I park!" she yells back.

One we are safely parked in the parking garage I carefully lift the screaming Sophie out of her carseat and onto my lap.

_"Am I sleep am I awake or somewhere in between  
I can't believe that you are here and lying next to me  
Or did I dream that we were perfectly entwined  
Like branches on a tree, or twigs caught on a vine_

Like all those days and weeks and months I tried to steal a kiss  
And all those sleepless nights and daydreams where I pictured this  
I'm just the underdog who finally got the girl  
And I am not ashamed to tell it to the world

Truly, madly, deeply I am  
Foolishly, completely falling  
And somehow you kicked all my walls in  
So baby say you'll always keep me  
Truly, madly, crazy, deeply in love with you  
In love with you"

She's still screaming her head off.

"Aw come on Sophie you like that song!"

More screaming…

_"Was it something I said or something I did  
Did my words not come out right  
Though I tried not to hurt you  
Though I tried  
But I guess that's why they say_

Every rose has it's thorn  
Just like every night has it's dawn  
Just like every cowboy sings his sad, sad song  
Every rose has it's thorn"

Are you joking? Normally it doesn't take this long…..

_"Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light  
To break up the dark  
That's when I, I  
I look at you_

When the waves are flooding the shore  
And I can't find my way home any more  
That's when I, I  
I look at you"

Still crying. Okay Ruby think, what's gonna calm this girl down.

Oh I know!

I reach into my pocket, pull my phone out, and start scrolling through my videos.

"What are you doing?" Tori asks,

"Just trust me." I respond.

I finally find the video I'm looking for.

"Hey Sophie. Sophie looks." I tell the infant as I press play.

The video starts in the hallway by our bedrooms, then I enter Sophie's room where Jade is sitting in the rocking chair holding a 2 week old baby:

_"Hey Jade." I say "Whatcha got there?"_

_"My daughter." She grins_

_"Aw how old is she?" I ask_

_"She'll be 2 weeks old tomorrow."_

_"Adorable. What's her name?"_

_"Sophie Marie Oliver."_

_"I understand you've got a new name too?" I mention_

_"That's right." She smiles "Say hello to Mrs. Jade Oliver!"_

_She holds up her left hand so the camera gets a shot of the two rings now residing on her finger._

_Then Sophie begins to fuss in her arms._

_"Aw baby girl are you fussy?"_

_Sophie continues to cry._

_"I bet your favorite song will make things better." She says._

_"The other night dear  
As I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
When I awoke dear  
I was mistaken  
And I held  
My head  
And cried_

_You are my sunshine  
My only sunshine  
You make me happy  
When the skies are grey  
You'll never know dear  
How much I love you  
So please don't take  
My sunshine  
Away"_

_Sophie stops crying and Jade looks up at the camera and smiles_

_"See?"_

"Who's that Sophie?" I ask

"Mama!" she exclaims

"Yeah Mama! Do you like that song, baby?"

She smiles

I'll take that as a yes.

"Come on girls," Tori interrupts "Let's go get Cat!"

* * *

**Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Ruby's POV_

Have you ever gotten in a fight with your best friend? Or for some reason stopped talking to them? Like when somebody moves, or transfers schools? You know that terrible feeling you get in the pit of your stomach? That feeling of sadness and/or anger? And you just can't seem to shake that feeling no matter what you do?

That's how I feel all the time now. That feeling in the pit of my stomach never goes away. In a way, I've temporarily lost my best friend.

No, I'm not talking about Talia. I'm talking about Jade. She's my big sister, the best friend I could've asked for. She sacrificed everything for me, well Sophie too, but in the beginning it was just for me. I tried to pay her back, but nothing I can do will ever equal what she's done for me.

I hate my dad.

Don't get me wrong, I hated him before, but since the car accident my anger has multiplied by at least 100.

There's always someone here to watch Sophie now, therefor I don't have to do it. So I spend most of my time up in my room doing homework or working on new dance combinations. Most teenagers would kill for that right? Their family just leaving them alone, letting them do whatever they want? It was nice for a while. But now I'm alone with my thoughts. I fell angry and sad all the time, and nobody seems to notice except for Trevor.

He and I will normally hang out at his house, seeing as mine has become kinda hectic. He wants me to talk to Lane, but I seriously don't see it as necessary. I have him. That's all I need. He's a great listener, and is good with advice. I picked a good one that's for sure.

Sophie is 8 months old now. It's sad to think she's almost a year old. She has 4 teeth now, and she's starting to pull herself up onto her feet using the furniture. Walking isn't too far away now.

Beck isn't around much anymore; he works 3 jobs now, trying to pay for the hospital bills. I only see him late at night now, he's usually gone before I'm awake. And despite my constant protesting, he refuses to let me get a job too. He and Jade never quite forgave me for going behind their backs the first time.

"Just wait, Ruby. When this is all over the 4 of us will be a family again." He tells me one night after he gets home.

"When will I be over? When will Jade be better?" I ask.

"I…" he stutters "You know.."

"Beck?"

"I honestly don't know." He confesses

"Beck, I miss her." I choke, letting a tear slide down my cheek.

"Kiddo don't cry." He begs sitting down on the couch next to me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a hug.

"I can't help it." I sob.

"She's gonna be okay Ruby. Your sister is a fighter. She doesn't give up that easy. She'll be okay." He assures me.

"Promise?"

"I promise." He promises, rubbing my shoulder.

"Hey Beck?"

"Yeah?"

"You smell like an old car." I laugh

"Well that's what happens when you work at an auto garage smart ass." He smiles

"Go shower!" I order him, mocking Jade.

"Ruby I will push you off this couch." He threatens.

"You wouldn't do that!"

"I might."

"Go shower, Beck."

"Fine." He gives up "But you're going to bed."

"Fine" I groan.

I shut the TV off and follow him upstairs.

"G'nite kiddo." He says just before I enter my room.

"G'nite." I respond.

I peel back the blankets on my bed and climb in.

He's right. Jade is a fighter. She didn't give up when things went wrong last year, she didn't give up when Sophie was born, she's not going to give up now.

* * *

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Ruby's POV_

I'm standing at my locker at the end of the day putting all my books back in and removing what I need for homework this weekend. I buckle my hot pink backpack from _Victoria's Secret_ closed and slam my locker shut, only to see Trevor standing right behind it.

I jump back.

"Hey babe." She smiles.

"You scared me!" I scold.

"Aw I'm sorry." He kisses me.

"Forgiven." I smirk.

He takes my hand and we begin the walk out to his car.

"So do you wanna come over tonight?" he asks.

"I don't know." I sigh "It depends on the home situation."

"Okay. Please though, remember if you ever need any help, call me." He reminds me for the thousandth time.

"I know babe, I know." I laugh and kiss him again.

"RUBY OVER HERE!" Tori yells.

"Looks like you got a ride today" he points to the car.

"Yeah." I say blankly. "I'll text you."

I begin to walk towards Tori's car.

"Excuse me!" he yells after me.

I turn around and he's standing there with his lips puckered, arms outstretched, looking like an idiot.

I laugh and run back to him kissing him back and letting his strong arms wrap around me in a hug.

Tori's horn goes off

"GET A ROOM!" she laughs.

"I gotta go." I tell him

"Bye baby." He waves.

I run over to the parking lot and throw my bag in the backseat of Tori's silver Honda Pilot, next to Sophie's empty carseat.

"Where's Sophie?" I ask when I climb into the passenger's seat.

"At home with Cat." She responds as we pull out into traffic.

Okay this is weird.

"You know I could just get a ride home with Trevor right? You didn't have to come get me." I inform her.

"Yeah except there's one little problem with that. We're not going home."

"Okay, well then where are we going?" I ask.

"Hospital sound okay to you?"

"Is Jade awake?!"

"No kiddo, she's not." She says sympathetically

I sink back into my seat.

"Beck thinks you'll feel better if you get to see her. It's been 3 weeks."

She's right. Today is January 25th. And we got hit just after midnight on the 1st. I'd never really thought about time before.

"Elevators." Tori directs me when we walk in through the hospitals front doors.

I walk over to the elevators and she presses the 'up' button.

"Hey!" I exclaim.

"Sorry I thought you were past the 'I wanna push the button!' stage." She laughs

"well you thought wrong!" I tell her as the doors open.

"ICU is the 5th floor." She informs me.

Yes good move Tori, let _me_ push the button.

Visiting someone in ICU is worse than visiting someone in jail. Not that I've ever visited someone in jail before, but anyway. They have to take your temperature, and you have to scrub your hands until they burn just to make sure you don't bring any germs in, because the people are so vulnerable.

"Follow me." Tori says and leads me down a series of hallways. "Right here."

I'm hesitant to walk in, I don't know if I want to see her like this…..

I nod and enter the room.

I'm shocked. The person lying in that bed isn't my sister!

Her head is wrapped in bandages and what little hair you can see isn't black. It's faded back to her normal brown color, since she hasn't dyed it. Her face is covered in scrapes and a few gashes that have been stitched closed. The right eye is blackened. She has a breathing tube stuck down her throat. There's a neck brace around her neck. There's another brace around her left wrist, but both of her arms are covered in bandages. I can see her stomach is also. Her right leg is elevated, probably because it's broken. There's so many Iv's stuck in her, and she's hooked up to so many monitors. I want to cry.

"She looks 10 times better than she did a week ago, Ruby." Tori says quietly.

"You've seen her before?"

She nods.

"Is she…uh?"

"Is she what, Ruby?"

"Messed up?" I ask moving my hands around my head.

Tori smiles and wipes a tear from her eye.

"No, kiddo, no. There's very little brain trauma, if any. Eventually, she'll be the same old Jade you're used to."

I slowly move over to her bedside and sit in the chair next to it. I can feel the tears start to stream down my face.

"Jade" I choke "You gotta wake up! You can't leave me!"

I gently take her hand, seeing as it's the one with a wrist brace.

"Come on Jade! Sophie misses you like hell already, you can't leave her either! And I haven't seen Beck smile in the longest time! Please wake up!"

"Ruby, she can't hear you." Tori says in a shaky voice, she's crying too.

"I know." I tell her through tears.

I still need to say it.

"Come on, Jade! We're gonna be famous! Remember? That night in my room? You promised! You said that if one of us is trying to get there the other one has to be trying too! If you leave, that means….." I stop and really think about what I say before I say it.

"If you leave, then I have to stop trying!"

Did I just say that? Wow.

"Jade please. I wanna be famous! So, SO bad. I can't do it without you! Please, Jade, PLEASE. You've gotta wake up! For me, for Sophie, for Beck, for Cat and Tori. Please. Please don't leave us."

I lean down and kiss her forehead, careful not to hurt her. I walk towards Tori and she wraps one arm around me.

"Ruby." She tells me as we round a corner "Everything is going to be okay. I promise."

"Really?" I ask "Everybody has been telling me that lately, and nothing is getting any better."

* * *

**Not gonna lie. I cried when I wrote this chapter. **

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

_Ruby's POV_

"Hey we're home!" I yell when Trevor and I walk into the house the next day.

"Hey guys!" Tori says from the couch.

"Hi!" Cat greets us from the floor where she's playing with Sophie.

"Oh you're both here! Perfect!" I exclaim and set the bags that I'm carrying down on the floor.

I walk into the kitchen and pull a few plastic table cloths out of the pantry.

"What's going on you guys?" Tori asks

"Rub has a plan." Trevor tells her.

"Come on help me spread these out." I say throwing one in his direction.

Tori helps us spread the table cloths all over the living room so there's no floor showing.

Then I start emptying the contents of the bags onto the floor.

Computer paper, construction paper, poster boards, markers, colored pencils, poster markers, crayons, glitter glue, etc.

"Oobie!" Sophie whines.

She knows she's not allowed to touch any of this stuff.

"Relax baby girl, I got you covered." Trevor smiles

He grabs a bag and pulls out a baby sized art smock, and several 2-packs of 'my first washable baby crayons'

"You can help too."

"You guys, what is all this for?" Tori repeats.

"It's for Jade." I smile "So when she wakes up, her room is colorful and happy, instead of grey and depressing"

"Mama?" Sophie perks up at the mention of Jade's name.

"Yes Mama"

"We're gonna cover every inch of wall space." Trevor adds.

"And you guys have gotta help us!" I beg

"Arts and Crafts…..I can't exactly argue." Cat laughs, looking at Tori for agreement.

"Let me call Andre, he'll wanna help." She smiles and gets her phone.

* * *

"Why is Andre covered in glitter?" Beck asks when he walks in from work that night.

"You know, I just asked myself the same thing." Andre says through gritted teeth.

"Aw you look cute." Tori tells him ruffling his hair.

"Adorable." Cat adds.

"Clean him up. I'm gonna go shower."

"No Beck wait!" I stop him "You need to draw pictures for Jade first!"

"What?"

"We're gonna decorate every inch of wall space in Jade's room so it's more inviting when she wakes up!" Trevor explains.

"Trevor! It's almost 11:30! Go home before your parents kill me!" Beck scolds

"Will you help them color pictures?" Trevor counters

"Can I shower first?"

"Fine. Bye babe." He leans down to kiss me.

"Bye see you Monday!" I call as he walks out the door.

"Do I have to 'color' like legit?" Beck asks

"Some of mine are lyrics from songs." I say simply.

"Okay." He says and walks upstairs.

Jade is going to be so happy when she wakes up! If she wakes up….

* * *

**Short double update. I was bored and this was all I could think of the moment. Let me know what you think of the idea.**

**Review! **


	18. Chapter 18

_Ruby's POV_

"NO BECK YOU CAN'T LET THEM DO THAT! IT'S WRONG!" I scream.

"Babe, calm down." Trevor says, wrapping his arms around me

"Ruby, if doctors think it's the right choice…." Beck sighs.

"NO IT'S WRONG AND YOU KNOW IT! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO HER BECK!"

"Ruby it's fine, she still has a week." Trevor tries to comfort me.

"NO!" I yell, run up to my room and slam the door.

February 2nd, the day I officially got the worst news of my life. Even worse than when I found out Jade was in a coma.

She has one week. One week. That's when doctor's will pull the plug and my sister will die.

"RUBY!" Trevor pounds on the door "RUBY OPEN THE DOOR."

"It's not locked." I choke as a tear rolls down my cheek.

"Oh." He looks confused when he enters "Well alright."

He walks over and sits down next to me on the bed.

"I hate my dad." I whisper.

"I know, babe." He says rubbing my back

"No Trevor you don't! You don't understand! He's going to win!" I raise my voice slightly.

"Shhhhh, Ruby, Sophie is still sleeping!" he shushes me "Come on, come downstairs and help me get the pictures and stuff ready to go, Tori and Andre will be here soon."

I don't say anything but let him take my hand and lead me downstairs.

I wish we could've taken the posters up _before_ we got the news, but to enter ICU, you have to be with someone 18 years or older, which is why we need Tori. But is there really any point anymore?

"Hey guys." Tori greets us when she enters with her boyfriend.

"Sup?" Andre smiles.

I don't say anything.

"Tori." Trevor says and points to the kitchen.

"Okay?" Tori says confused and follows him in.

He's gonna tell her.

"Where's Jade Junior?" Andre asks.

I manage a half smile; he started calling Sophie that when she was born because she looked nothing like Beck, except for his nose.

"She's still sleeping." I tell him

"Oh. Gotcha." He nods and turns on the TV

"Make yourself at home." I laugh.

He's about to defend himself when Tori interrupts.

"Come on guys lets go." She says "Bye babe."

"Bye." Andre waves.

* * *

"Trevor! Stop staring at her." I scold

"Sorry." He says blankly.

I don't blame him, she looks awful, but out of respect I still yell at him.

"Here, come help me hang this one." I suggest, holding up a large poster board.

"Okay." He says and stands on the chair next to the one I'm standing on. "Ruby, come on cheer up."

"Tape!" I signal to Tori, who hands me a piece of tape.

"Come on lets sing a song." He suggests

I don't say anything.

"Okay fine I'll start."

"No I got it!" I laugh

He picks and we'll end up singing some metal song I don't know. But for him, I pick a good one.

"_Not a dime, I can't pay my rent  
I can barely make it through the week  
Saturday night I'd like to make my guy  
But right now I can't make ends meet"_ I sing

He smiles, I know this is one of his favorite songs

_"I'm always workin' slavin' every day  
Gotta get away from that same old same old  
I need a chance just to get away  
If you could hear me think this is what I'd say"_ he responds

I join in:

"Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this"

Trevor's turn:

"They say I spend my money on women and wine  
But I couldn't tell you where I spent last night  
I'm really sorry about the shape I'm in  
I just like my fun every now and then"

I join in again:

_"I'm always workin' slavin' every day  
Gotta get away from that same old same old  
I need a chance just to get away  
If you could hear me think this is what I'd say_

Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this

_You see I raise a toast to all of us  
Who are breakin' our backs every day  
If wantin' the good life is such a crime  
Lord, then put me away  
Here's to ya _

_ Don't need nothin' but a good time  
How can I resist  
Ain't lookin' for nothin' but a good time  
And it don't get better than this"_

"Nice to see you guys still appreciate the classics." Tori smiles

Totally forgot she was even here.

"Nah." Trevor smiles and hops off the chair, his black chuck taylor's making a loud smacking sound on the floor "I made her watch _Rock of Ages_ last night."

"It's true." I confirm, and hope down next to him.

"Andre made me watch it with him once too" Tori laughs "Must be a guy thing."

"It's a good movie!" Trevor defends.

"The room looks great." I smile.

"Yeah it does." Trevor agrees, wrapping an arm around me "She's gonna love it"

"Hey Trev? Wanna sing another song?" I ask

"Uh sure?"

"One Direction?" I laugh

"Oh hell no!"

"Aw come on. You know, you look a little bit like Liam Payne. Doesn't he Tori?" I ask her, ruffling his hair.

"Eh. Liam Payne from late 2011 early 2012, mixed with a young Landon Liboiron" she says

"Ah okay, I can see it."

"Are you girls done?" he asks

"For now." She smiles. "Ready to go guys?"

"Wait hang on!" I stop her and go to Jade's bedside table

I pull five 8x11 picture frames out of my backpack and set them in a row.

The first one is of Sophie and Beck. He's holding her in his lap, and she's playing with a stuffed bunny and their both looking down at it and smiling.

The second on is of me and Trevor. His arms are around my waist and he's looking down at me and smiling. I'm looking up and smiling back at him.

The third is of Tori and Andre. She's on his back and their both looking at the camera with ear to ear grins.

The fourth is of Cat and Robbie. He's holding her like a groom would carry his bride over the threshold. Both are smiling at the camera.

The fifth and final picture is of me, Jade, Beck and Sophie the day Sophie was born. Tori took it, I remember that day well. Beck is wearing the biggest grin I've ever see, I look excited, and Jade is holding a sleeping Sophie, looking very tired, but proud as well.

"Come on Ruby." Tori says from the door.

"Bye Jade." I wave.

Oh who am I kidding she can't see me.

When I get to the door, I stop.

"Guys. Do you hear that?" I ask.

"Hear what, babe?"

"It…" I search for the right word "It sounds like someone's….gagging."

Tori stops and listens.

"Yeah I hear it too."

She pushes past us and re-enters Jade's room.

"It's her! Get a nurse!" Tori exclaims, but she sounds worried.

Trevor runs in and starts pressing the red 'emergency' button on the wall over and over.

"NURSE!" I scream "NURSE HELP!"

Several nurses and a doctor come running down the hallway.

They enter the hospital room and push Tori and Trevor out, then slam the door closed.

Tori looks like she's about ready to cry.

"Tori." I whisper. "Is she dying?"

"I have no clue." Tori admits in a shaky voice.

"Come here." Trevor says softly and pulls me into a hug.

We stay like this until the nurses come back out.

"How 'bout you go in there?" one tells me.

"Go ahead." Trevor says.

Hesitantly, I walk slowly into the room. A smile spreads across my face.

"JADE!"

"Hey kiddo."

* * *

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Don't get used to these double updates. I'm just really bored right now!**

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"Jade! Oh my god! You're okay!" I exclaim and run over to the bed. Her neck brace and breathing tube are gone.

"Yeah I don't exactly think 'okay' is the word you're lookin' for here." She croaks.

"No I mean you're alive!"

I lean over and give her a hug.

She cringes.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry did I hurt you?"

"Just a little bit, but you pulled on an IV too." Her voice is hoarse.

"Jade what's wrong? Why can't you talk?" I ask, concerned.

"The breathing tube, it left my throat so raw, it hurts to talk. Hand me that paper please?"

I hand her the pad of paper and a sharpie pen.

_'Thank you much better'_ she writes

"CAN I COME IN NOW?" Trevor yells from the other side of the door.

I look at Jade for approval, I notice that without the mask from the breathing tube on her face is really bruised. She nods.

"YES!" I yell back

'_Hush you 2 people are trying to sleep'_

"Sorry."

"Hey Jade." Trevor smiles

'_Hi'_

"What's with the…." Trevor asks and points at the notepad

"Breathing tube hurt her throat, it hurts for her to talk."

"Gotcha."

"Hey where's Tori?"

"Oh she's on the phone with Beck. She's trying to get him to leave work early to come up here."

'_Tell him to bring Sophie! I miss my baby!'_

"Jade, Sophie can't come up here, she's under 10 years of age. We weren't even allowed in without an adult." I explain

'_That's stupid!'_

" I understand that "

'_Who did the decorations?'_

"Me, Ruby, and Tori put 'em up. But Andre, Cat, Sophie, and Beck helped us make 'em." Trevor explains.

'_Cat is in New York at NYU'_

"She transferred to UCLA like Tori to help Beck with Sophie and Ruby."

She looks shocked.

'_Is Robbie still there?'_

"Yeah."

'_Why the hell would she do that? You're a big girl you can take care of yourself! She shouldn't have to sacrifice anything for us!'_

"You don't think I made that argument?" I defend.

"Okay you two stop arguing." Trevor laughs "If you can call this arguing…."

'_She started it!'_

"No I didn't!"

"Stop!" Trevor orders

_':)'_Jade writes, grinning at me

"Hey guys, Beck is a few blocks away." Tori says entering through the door.

'_YAY!'_

"What's with the…."

"Breathing tube." Trevor and I say in unison.

"Okay?" Tori says, kinda confused "Hey, how ya feelin'"

'_Like I just got hit by a truck'_

"Oh you're funny, Jade." Tori smiles.

Jade shrugs, then looks like she immediately regrets it.

"Hey are you okay?" I ask immediately.

She shakes her head. No.

"Okay uh, do you want me to do get a nurse?" Tori suggests

She shakes her head again and picks up her notepad.

'_No I'll be okay.'_

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

She thinks for a moment.

'_Ruby, Trevor? Sing me a song? :)'_

I look at Trevor. He shrugs.

"What song?"

'_I don't care.'_

I smile devilishly.

'_Ruby! I know that look! No. One. Direction!' _she scribbles quickly.

"Aw come on Jade!"

'_NO'_

"What should we sing?" Trevor whsipers in my ear

"Follow my lead?"

"Sounds good." He says and backs away to where he was.

"_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag  
Drifting through the wind wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin  
Like a house of cards one blow from caving in?"_

_"_Do you ever feel already buried deep six feet under?  
Scream but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you  
'Cause there's a spark in you?"

"_You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July_

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a wasted space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane comes a rainbow

Maybe you reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you'll know

You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine  
Just own the night like the 4th of July

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough

'Cause, baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colours burst  
Make 'em go 'Oh, oh, oh'  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon"

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, and I did." Beck says from the doorway"But where's my beautiful wife?"

Jade's eyes get real wide.

"Hey baby." He greets her.

A huge grin spreads across her face.

"Now there's that beautiful smile I've been waiting weeks to see." He smiles

"Come on guys." Tori smirks "Let's give them some privacy."

* * *

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Jade's POV_

Every part of my body hurts like hell. It's impossible for me to move without experiencing excruciating pain. I want to cry, but Trevor and Ruby are still here. I can't cry in front of my little sister, I'm supposed to be strong for her. Luckily, Tori escorts the kids out leaving me alone with Beck. He closes the door behind them and sits down in the chair to the left of my bed.

"Hey beautiful." He smiles, taking my hand in his.

'_Beck, I wouldn't exactly call myself beautiful right now.'_

"You're always beautiful to me, babe." He says.

I don't say anything, I just stare at him before I start writing on my notepad again.

'_How's Sophie?'_

"She misses you like crazy. Ruby's been singing to her a lot more lately. She knows, Jade. She knows something is wrong."

'_But otherwise she's good? Right?'_

"Otherwise she's great. Here look." He tells me taking his phone out and pulling a picture up.

I take the phone from him and look at the picture. Sophie is standing. WAIT STANDING?! She's holding on to the edge of the couch and Ruby is supporting her at her waist.

'_She can walk?'_

"No not yet." Beck laughs "But she's pulling herself up on things now. Cat said the pulled the curtains in the living room down the other day."

'_You fixed them…..right?'_

"Yes they're as good as new."

'_She's almost one….'_

"I know, isn't it crazy?"

I nod. I can feel tears welling up in my eyes. Not only does my body hurt, but my baby is almost not a baby anymore. And I'll have to miss most of the last part of her being a baby because I'm stuck here in the hospital. All thanks to my dad.

"Jade, baby, please don't cry. It's gonna be okay." He begs moving to sit on the edge of my bed.

"I'm gonna miss everything Beck. First tooth, first steps, first birthday and it's all thanks to him." I croak.

"Come here." He tells me, wrapping his strong arms around me.

I cry into his shoulder.

"Babe she got her first tooth back in December, remember? And otherwise you haven't missed anything." He explains 'Except her trying to destroy our house."

"This is really uncomfortable." I inform him looking at my leg that's still suspended in the air by a series of wires and pulleys.

"Oh sorry!" he exclaims and helps me to lay back in my original position. "Hey think of it this way, as soon as your leg heals you can get out of here."

I pick my notepad back up.

'_She won't recognize me'_

"Yes she will. You're her Mommy. She'll know it's you"

'_Look at my face. It's almost entirely bruised. My hair is a different color and there's cuts all over my body.'_

"Look. I know you think you've changed. But you haven't, you're still my Jade, my amazing wife and mother of my child. You're still Ruby's super cool older sister who she looks up to and has been entirely lost without for the past month. And you're STILL Sophie's mommy. Okay? Nothing has changed! Trust me"

'_If you say so'_

"I promise you. The second you walk through that door Sophie is gonna be thrilled to see you!"

"Okay." I mumble, playing with my hands in my lap.

"Hey" he says, and lifts my chin up "I love you."

He presses a kiss to my lips.

God I missed that.

"I love you too." I say in a hoarse voice.

"I always will" he assures me

"I know." I smile.

"Now drink some water" he orders "You need to get your voice back"

* * *

**Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Ruby's POV_

"Uh oh!" Sophie giggles from the corner of my room.

I turn to see her sitting in a pile of my old CD's.

"Sophie!" I groan "I had those alphabetized!"

"Oops." She smiles.

Tori and Cat both have class today, so I'm watching Sophie. Beck is coming home early; he'll be her soon, so I can go out with Trevor tonight. It's February 14th, Valentine's Day.

I look out the window just in time to see Beck's truck pull into the driveway.

"Sophie." I gasp "Daddy's home!"

"DADA!" she squeals and crawls out of my room.

I laugh and follow her into the hallway. She's sitting at the top of the stairs.

"Come on baby you can do the stairs now."

She looks at me but doesn't move.

"Come on just how I should you the other day."

I get down next to her and show her how to crawl backwards down the staircase.

"Come on baby, keep going" I encourage her "There you go you got it!"

We reach the bottom and she eases herself down into the sitting position.

"Good job!" I smile and hold my hand up.

She gives me a little baby high-five. It's so cute.

"Good job Sophie!" Jade congratulates.

Sophie's head snaps towards her voice quicker than I've ever seen before.

"MAMA!"

"JADE!"

"Hi girls."

"Mama!" Sophie giggles and crawls towards Jade's legs.

"Hi baby." Jade smiles.

Sophie is sitting at her feet smacking her shins.

"Up Mama! Up!"

Jade cringes, Sophie must've hit something.

"Beck." she sighs.

"Come here baby girl." Beck says and picks Sophie up.

"NO! MAMA!" Sophie complains.

"Hang on!" Beck tells her "Stop squirming!"

Beck hands the squirming baby to Jade

"You got her?" he asks before taking his hands away.

"Yeah" Jade nods

"Mama!" Sophie smiles and rests her head on her Mommy's shoulder.

"Hi baby girl. I missed you." Jade coos and cuddles Sophie close to her.

Sophie sighs happily. Beck gives Jade a look that says 'I told you so'.

"You're home." I smiles and give her a hug.

"I'm happy to be home." She says

* * *

"Where are we going?" I ask Trevor "Come on tell me!"

"I told you." He laughs "We're doing dinner and a movie!"

"Okay." I sigh "I trust you."

"Thank you." He says relieved.

"What movie? Where are we going for dinner?"

"Ruby oh my god! It's Valentine's Day let me surprise you! Please?" he begs.

"Fine." I say and sink back into my seat.

"Thank you!"

"Nope changed my mind! WHAT ARE WE DOING?"

"Ruby."

"Trevor!"

"Fine." He sighs, obviously giving up "We're going to see that new movie _Safe Haven_ and then to Maestro's for dinner. Sound okay to you?"

"Sounds great babe." I smile and lean over to kiss his cheek.

"Hey hey hey! Not while I'm driving." He warns

"Fine I'll save it for the movie." I smirk.

* * *

**Sorry. I have 12 hour practices today and tomorrow. I'll still update, but chapters won't be as long. But things will back to normal on Sunday! Thanks guys!**

**Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Ruby's POV _

I tiptoe out of Sophie's room and quietly shut the door behind me, careful not to wake her up. If I do, it's another hour of trying to get her go down for a nap.

I go into Beck and Jade's room to join my sister, who's lying in bed watching TV. Well actually, it's more like channel surfing.

"God there's nothing on!" she complains.

"Well maybe if you'd slow down and actually look at what's o instead of skipping over it…." I suggest.

"Are we watching a movie or not?"

"Chill just a sec." I laugh.

I walk over to the DVD player and put the _Jerry Maguire _disc in.

"Ruby this movie is rated R! You can't watch it!" Jade scolds.

"Beck lets me watch it!" I argue.

"Fine whatever." She rolls her eyes

I chuckle and climb into the bed next to her, careful not to jostle her too much.

"So, uh, hey Jade?"

"Yes?"

"Am I grounded?" I ask.

"What? Why would you be grounded? Oh god what did you do?"

"I snuck out on New Year's Eve. Remember?" I explain.

"Vaguely."

She claims not to remember much from that night.

"So am I grounded?"

She stops to think for a moment.

"No." she sighs "But! Your curfew is 11:00 now instead of 12. And if you sneak out again, you _WILL_ be grounded and for a very, VERY long time. Got it?"

I nod.

"So are you feeling any better?"

"Not really." She admits "My back really hurts. I'm still really sore all over, and I'm disappointed in myself."

"Why?" I ask. "It's not your fault."

"I know. But I'm upset I'm not making progress as quickly as I'd like to. You saw when I came home. I can't hold my 9 month old daughter without assistance. She weighs 15 pounds for god's sake! Isn't that sad, Ruby?"

"No. You were in the hospital for a month and a half. You're weaker than normal. It's expected. Give it a while and you'll be back to normal." I tell her.

She doesn't say anything, so we sit and watch the movie in silence for close to half an hour.

"So what are you doing for the showcase?" she asks, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm not doing the showcase." I say flatly.

"You're funny." She laughs.

"I'm being serious."

"No you're not!" she teases "Wait are you?"

I nod, not taking my eyes off the TV.

"Ruby are you joking?"

"I think we just established that I'm not." I sigh.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! You love performing! How could you pass this up?" she scolds.

"Beck has to work that night. Someone has to watch Sophie and take care of you." I explain.

"No! Ruby! Just no! I'm not going to be the one who holds you back here! Cat or Tori can come over and help me!"

"It's next week there's not gonna be any spots left!" I defend

She grabs her phone and starts messing around on the internet.

"You got spot 49 of 50." She says "You're welcome."

"You signed me up?" I ask.

"Yup."

"Jade!"

"Ruby!" she mimics "Relax, you'll thank me later"

I'm about to argue when I hear the door open downstairs.

"Guys come down here!" Beck yells

I jump off the bed and fly downstairs.

"I just got Sophie to go to sleep! Don't wake her up!" I warn.

"Sorry." He apologizes "Where's your sister?"

"Exactly where you left her. Why?"

He pushes past me and goes upstairs. He returns just seconds later carrying Jade bridal style.

"What is so important that you had to move me?" she asks.

"Just wait and see." He tells her. "Ruby open the door"

I do as I'm told and open the door to the garage. Beck carries Jade out and I follow. I'm interested to see what's going on.

"Okay Jade, so remember how the insurance company said they'd replace the car free of charge because the accident wasn't our fault?"

"Sure?" she responds.

"Okay well. They don't make that model anymore."

"So I got the new model?" she asks hopefully.

"Not quite." He sighs "They looked at our plan and gave us what they thought would be best for our family. Close your eyes and I'll open the garage door."

She closes her eyes and Beck gestures for me to hit the garage door opener.

Once the door is up Beck walks out onto the driveway next to the new car.

"Okay open." He tells her.

Jade opens her eyes.

"It's a minivan." She sighs

"No it's not!" Beck explains "It's a station wagon!"

"Oh even better." Jade says sarcastically.

"I like it!" I admit, trying to help sell the car.

It is pretty cool. A 2011 ford flex. Not something I would personally choose, but it seems like it would be good for Jade, seeing as she has Sophie, and maybe more kids in the future? Hey who knows. Anyway, it's stylish.

"Come on Jade. It's black!" Beck says.

"Yeah it is." She sighs "Oh well. It'll probably grow on me."

She lifts her head up a bit and kisses Beck on the cheek.

"Will you take me back inside now? Please?" she asks.

"Of course." He smiles and takes her back into the house.

I could be driving this car in the near future. How cool is that?

* * *

**Sorry about no update yesterday. I meant to do it, but I was exhausted after practice yesterday and I messed up my shoulder pretty good.(Aren't I lucky? A messed up knee AND shoulder!) So I just came home and went to bed. Anyway, today is the last day of my semester break:( So idk what updates will be like for the next few days, I'm gonna have to get back into the school schedule again. But I'll try my best. Oh and one more thing! People have been asking me where I got the picture for this story. Remember the photo contest I had at the end of _Ruby_ and the beginning of this story? Well, musiKSoul1388 won, and the picture you see next to this story was the picture she made for the contest. Pretty cool huh? **

**Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Okay so in this chapter, ****underlined**** text messages are from Ruby to Trevor and BOLDED test messages are from Trevor to Ruby. Just thought I'd clarify.**

_Ruby's POV_

It's about 15 minutes after midnight and I'm still awake. Only this time, I'm not having trouble sleeping, I'm choosing to stay awake. I'm texting Trevor.

**_Are you ready for the showcase?_**

_I guess, it's not like I really had a choice in the matter_

**_Relax you'll do great babe:)_**

**_Have you picked a song yet?_**

_Of course. What kind of a question is that!?_

**_Ok ok chill I was just asking!_**

_So what song are you singing?_

**_It's a surprise:)_**

I'm about to respond when a crack of thunder booms overhead. I LOVE thunderstorms. Unless they're deadly like the one last summer. But this one is harmless. I sigh happily.

_It's thundering3 _

**_Your favorite_**

_I know:)_

"MAAAAAAAMA!" Sophie screams

_It woke Sophie up…._

**_Lol _**

_Shut up_

"DAAAAAAAADA!" the baby cries.

Poor thing she's scared. I wait for Beck to get up and get her, seeing as Jade can't, but he doesn't.

"MAAAAAAAMA-A-A-A" she chokes on her sobs

I can tell she's full out crying now, so I decide to get up and go help her.

_BRB_

I open the door slowly so I don't startle her any more than she already is and slowly walk into her room.

"What's the matter baby girl?" I ask.

"NO! OOBIE NO!" She pouts as I try to take her out of her crib "MAMA!"

"You want Mama?"

She nods as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Well let's go find her." I suggest and carry her out of her room and into Beck and Jade's.

"Beck!" I whisper-yell "Jade?"

No answer.

"Cover your eyes baby." I tell her and she hides her eyes in my shoulder.

I flip the light switch on and the room is suddenly filled with a bright light.

"BECK!" I yell.

He jolts awake and falls out of bed. Jade jumps slightly, but not as much as Beck did.

"What the hell Ruby?" Jade grumbles sleepily.

"She's been calling for you for the past 20 minutes." I explain gesturing to the hiccupping baby in my arms.

Aw, she was crying so hard she has the hiccups.

"Oh I'm sorry baby." Beck coos as he gets up "Are you scared of the thunder?"

Sophie nods as I pass her to him.

"Here, you can lay right here in between me and Mommy okay? Just be careful okay? Don't bump Mommy too hard, we don't wanna hurt her even more than we have okay?"

I sigh and walk back into my room.

And so the age of screaming-whenever- there's a-thunderstorm begins.

* * *

**Sorry for shortness! Showcase chapter tomorrow!**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

_Ruby's POV _

I'm standing at one of the mirrors backstage finishing up my make-up when Trevor comes up behind me and slides his hands over my eyes.

"Guess who?"

"Trevor you snuck up on me in a mirror! Come on!" I laugh

"Aw you're right. I guess you win." He fake-pouts.

"Aw come here." I smile.

I take his face in my hands and give him a kiss.

When I pull back he's grinning ear to ear.

"What?" I ask.

"You look so pretty." He tells me.

I look down at what I'm wearing; a silver tank top covered with silver sequins that goes to mid-thigh with a white cami underneath, along with a pair of black leggings and silver sparkly Chuck Taylor's.

"Aw thanks. You don't look half bad yourself." I tell him.

He's wearing a maroon long sleeved shirt with a black vest, dark wash jeans and black converse, and his acoustic guitar is slung over his back.

"When are you on?" I ask.

"In 2 acts, right before you." He explains.

"Gonna warm up the crowd for me?" I tease.

"Good luck following me." He smirks.

"You're on!" I challenge.

"Trevor!" Lane calls "You're on deck come on!"

"See ya later!" he kisses my cheek.

"Good luck!" I yell after him as he walks away.

I finish my make-up, review with my back up dancers and then head over to stage right to watch Trevor.

"Hey everybody!" he greets the audience.

He turns to check if I'm there and I blow him a kiss when our eyes meet.

He smiles and begins to strum his guitar.

"_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
And emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
And you're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive, and not dead

And tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love.  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I`ll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

And I dropped out, I burned up, I fought my way back from the dead,  
I tuned in, I turned on, remembered the thing that you said.

And I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
And I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life

_The greatest fan of your life"_

The crowd begins to cheer and I squeal and jump up and down.

"Way to go babe!" I yell out to him.

He smiles and walks off the opposite side of the stage.

Now, it's my turn.

The announcer introduces me and I walk out on stage, followed by my back up dancers. I see Cat sitting front and center with the video camera, where Jade was last year.

She's video-taping for Tori, Jade, and Sophie who are at home, and Beck who's at work.

I take a deep breath as the band begins to play, I glance to the side and see Trevor flash me a thumbs up.

I'm tapping the beat of the song on the side of my leg, and then I start the choreography and begin to sing:

_"Happiness, it hurt like a train on a track  
Coming towards her, stuck still no turning back  
She hid around corners and she hid under beds  
She killed it with kisses and from it she fled  
With every bubble she sank with a drink  
And washed it away down the kitchen sink_

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry love with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are done  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come

And I never wanted anything from you  
Except everything you had  
And what was left after that too. oh.

Happiness hit her like a bullet in the back  
Struck from a great height  
By someone who should know better than that

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come

Run fast for your mother and fast for your father  
Run for your children for your sisters and brothers  
Leave all your love and your longing behind you  
Can't carry love with you if you want to survive

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
Can you hear the horses  
'Cause here they come

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
The horses are coming  
So you better run

The dog days are over  
The dog days are gone  
The horses are coming  
So you better ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun"

People are on their feet cheering. For me. They're cheering for me!

I wave and run off the stage straight into my boyfriend's arms.

"You were amazing!" He tells me, picking me up and spinning me around.

"So were you!" I gasp, still slightly out of breath.

"You were better!" he insists

"Well you got 'em hyped up!"

"Ruby stop flattering me. You did really good!" he tries to convince me.

I smile, not knowing what to say.

"Come on. Let's go for ice cream!" Trevor suggests, gesturing his head towards the door.

"Can I drive?" I smirk.

"Sure." He says "In 3 months."

I roll my eyes.

"Come on babe. Let's go." He laughs, and takes my hand.

My boyfriend is the best, I'm so lucky.

* * *

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25

_Ruby's POV_

Trevor pulls his car into my driveway, shuts the engine off, and kisses me goodnight.

"Do you want me to walk you in?" he asks.

Aw what a gentlemen.

"Sure." I smile "They're probably all asleep though."

"S'ok I'll still come" he says as we get out.

We walk up the front sidewalk hand in hand.

When we get to the door we kiss again and he goes to open the door for me.

"Huh?" he says confused.

"What's the matter?"

He pushes lightly on the door and it opens.

"It's open."

"Come on let's go in." he takes my hand.

"No Trevor it could be dangerous."

"Ruby, someone broke the lock on the door. Your family could be in trouble!" he explains "Just trust me!"

I nod, take his hand and follow him into the house, turning lights on as we walk through rooms.

"It doesn't look like they took anything." I inform him.

"No it doesn't. Come on let's check upstairs."

We take turns checking the rooms upstairs, when I come to Beck and Jade's I see that the TV is on.

"OH MY GOD!" I yell

"What? What's wrong?" Trevor asks coming to my aid.

I flip the lights on to reveal Jade, Cat, Tori, and Sophie all asleep in different positions on the bed with The Lion King playing on the screen.

"You guys wake up!" I scream and jump on the bed

"What? What happened? Are you okay?" Is the first thing Jade says.

"Someone broke in!" I tell her.

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. But they didn't take anything." Trevor says flatly from the doorway.

"I'll call my dad." Tori says getting up.

"I'll come with you." Cat adds and follows her out.

I sit down on the bed next to Sophie, who's still asleep.

"Good job tonight you two." Jade congratulates. "Cat made us watch the video the minute she got back."

"Okay my dad and his team are coming." Tori interrupts.

"Didn't we have to call the police after the showcase last year too?" Jade laughs, ruffling my hair.

"Yeah." I sigh "I have a feeling the same person is involved, though"

"I do too." Jade cringes as she lays back down.

"You okay?" I ask "Need help?"

"No I'm good" she insists.

"You _sure?"_

"I'm positive."

"Okay."

"What happened to the door?" Beck asks when he walks in.

It's gonna be a long night.

* * *

**Okay, I seriously HATE homework, 'cause this is all the time I have to write before practice. Sorry for shortness :P **

**So to address a few things. The song Ruby sang in the showcase is called "Dog Days Are Over" By Florence and The Machine. And Trevor's song is called "I'll Be" by Edwin McCain, it's an older song (I think it was 1997, not 100% sure) anyway, it's one of my favorite songs (That isn't by One Direction). If you haven't heard either of these, I seriously suggest listening to them, they're both really great songs! **

**Review!**

**P.S. Idk when next update will come, I have a ton of practices this week! Just a heads up**


	26. Chapter 26

_Ruby's POV_

"For the last time, Officer Vega! I wasn't home! I have no idea what happened!" I sigh.

"Are you sure?"

"For the thousandth time, YES!"

He's been questioning me for like, the past hour or so, and he can't seem to grasp the concept that I wasn't home.

"Well it looks like I'm done, here." He says getting up.

Thank god.

I breathe a sigh of relief and walk back upstairs to Beck and Jade's bedroom. Jade looks even worse than when I came home, and she looked terrible then.

"Jade. Are you okay? You look terrible!" I ask.

"Gee thanks." She scoffs.

"Seriously, you look really bad. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm good. Just cramps, I'll probably just gonna get my period soon." She explains, grabbing her right side.

"You're only holding the one side though."

"Yeah? So?" she looks at me confused.

"TORI!" I yell.

She appears at the door a few seconds later.

"What's up?"

"Which side is your appendix on?" I ask.

"Right. Why?"

I look at Jade, she looks at Tori, and Tori is still looking at me.

"No. No it can't! That's not possible!" Jade exclaims.

"It's very possible." Tori explains, leaning against the door frame. "Do you still have your appendix?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Then I think you should get it checked out like, now." I interrupt her

"I agree with the kid." Beck says appearing behind Tori

"I'm fine!" Jade protests

"Who's gonna watch Sophie?" he asks, totally ignoring her.

"I can do it!" Cat volunteers

"Are you sure?"

"She's fast asleep. How much trouble can she be?"

"Alright Jade, let's go." Beck tells her lifting her off the bed.

"NO STOP I'M FINE!"

"No, you're not."

* * *

"I hate you all." Jade pouts.

"You should be thanking us." Beck says "The doctor says If they hadn't found you're appendicitis when they did you could've had some serious issues"

"Whatever." She rolls her eyes. "Now I'm here for what? Another week? I've spent enough time here this year!"

"Try 3 days." I tell her "At maximum."

She's silent.

"So if your dad was hurt in that car accident? How on earth did he get into your neighborhood, let alone your house without noticing? It's not possible that he wasn't hurt!" Tori asks

"Who knows?" Jade says flatly "Maybe he's a wizard or something."

"Hey!" Beck scolds "Be nice."

"You know, I was wondering the same thing though." I say

"Well he's defiantly got connections." Beck points out.

"Is Trixi still in jail?"

"Skank!" Jade coughs.

Beck looks like he's about to scold her, but then reconsiders. Jade is right, Trixi was a skank

"Yes, she's still in jail." Tori says

"Good." I laugh

"Well." Jade sighs "I don't know how he's doing it, but he's doing it. So let's just hope he gets caught soon."

My sister has spoken, and I agree with every word.

* * *

**Okay, so I tell my BF to update this for me while I'm at practice today, does he do it? No. Saved the chapter and everything so all he had to do was click 'Chapter 26', still didn't do it. He's lucky he's cute. So, sorry for the late update! I'll probably put one up tomorrow, idk, depends on how stuff works out.**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

_Ruby's POV_

"Sophie come back here! I've gotta put clothes on you!" I hear Trevor yell from downstairs.

Well this seems to be a familiar scenario doesn't it?

Beck is at the hospital with Jade, seeing as today is his day off; she should be home tomorrow, hopefully.

I walk down to the main floor to assist my boyfriend. Sophie stops and giggles when she sees me.

"How many times to we need to go over this?" I ask him "You take her out dry her off, put the diaper on, get her dressed, and THEN clean up. Otherwise she'll run away, or crawl away I guess."

"Sorry I forgot." He apologizes.

"You forget every time I put you in charge of giving her a bath." I laugh, picking up the squirming baby. "Wanna get dressed Sophie?"

"YAY!" Sophie claps.

"Okay now when I asked you that 5 minutes ago you crawled away!" Trevor exclaims.

Sophie grins at him.

"Come on goofball." I tell her, taking her to her bedroom.

I decide to dress her in a white ruffles top with big yellow flowers printed on it, along with white leggings, and pre-walker yellow sandals.

"Well don't you look cute today." I compliment her.

She smiles and covers her face with her hands.

"Aw what a cutie." Trevor coos from the doorway.

The baby looks at me and points to the floor.

She can't say 'down' yet, so this has become our little code.

I lift her up and place her on the floor in her bedroom. She crawls over to Trevor and starts smacking his shin. This means 'up'.

"Hey you." He greets her when he rests her on his hip "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

"YAY!" Sophie cheers.

Wow, he just _volunteered _to spend the day watching Disney Princess movies. He's gonna be a great dad someday.

We start with _The Princess and the Frog_ one of Sophie's favorites. And one Jade will actually let her watch. I guess because the music is good. Sophie seems to like it, so hey why not?

"Ruby, I don't get it." Trevor whispers in my ear "I thought the second star to the right was how you get to Neverland. Not a dead firefly."

"That's Peter Pan." I explain.

"That's not what we're watching?" he asks with a smile on his face.

"Stop!" I laugh and hit his shoulder.

Sophie turns around and looks at us, when she doesn't see anything interesting, she turns back to the TV.

Next, upon Trevor's request, we watch _Peter Pan._ Sophie loses interest quickly, seeing as the movie isn't really from her generation I guess. She doesn't appreciate the classics apparently. So eventually we just switch to her all-time favorite, _The Lion King_. So she can watch this, but not Peter Pan? Okay.

Trevor and I fall asleep somewhere around Hakuna Matata and I'm guessing Sophie follows us. Because when I wake up, she's fast asleep on the rug in front of the TV, sucking her thumb.

I nudge Trevor awake and point to her. He smiles and takes his phone out, snapping a picture of it.

"She's pretty cute." He tells me.

"Yeah she is." I agree.

"Maybe we'll have one that cute someday." He says

I smile.

"Maybe."

As if she can sense what we're talking about, Sophie begins to stir.

"Ai." She whispers groggily.

"What?" Trevor looks to me for a translation.

"She said hi." I explain.

He nods to show he understands.

Sophie sits up and crawls over to Trevor's guitar case, which is sitting by the door.

"Treeeeebor!" she calls him.

"I think she wants you to play."

"Well I can't exactly say no to that face." He laughs and goes to get the guitar out.

"YAY!"

Sophie crawls over to me and puts her arms up. I lift her up and place her on my lap. Trevor sits down next to me and begins to play a song for her.

"_When it rains it pours and opens doors  
And floods the floors we thought would always keep us safe and dry  
And in the midst of sailing ships we sink our lips into the ones we love  
That have to say goodbye_

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that won't seem to let me go

Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here

And every word I didn't say that caught up in some busy day  
And every dance on the kitchen floor we didn't have before  
And every sunset that we'll miss I'll wrap them all up in a kiss  
And pick you up in all of this when I sail away

And as I float along this ocean  
I can feel you like a notion that I hope will never leave

_Whether I am up or down or in or out or just plane overhead  
Instead it just feels like it is impossible to fly  
But with you I can spread my wings  
to see me over everything that life may send me  
When I am hoping it won't pass me by_

And when I feel like there is no one that will ever know me  
there you are to show me

Cause when I look to the sky something tells me you're here with me  
And you make everything alright  
And when I feel like I'm lost something tells me you're here with me  
And I can always find my way when you are here"

Sophie claps and I lean over and give him a kiss.

"Good job, babe."

"YAY!"

"Want another, Sophie?" He asks

She nods.

"Would you like Ruby to sing this one?"

She nods again.

"Come on I'll do one you know." He persists and begins to play again.

"_Won't you come see about me?  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

Tell me your troubles and doubts  
Giving me everything inside and out and  
Love's strange so real in the dark  
Think of the tender things that we were working on

Slow change may pull us apart  
When the light gets into your heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

Will you stand above me?  
Look my way, never love me  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down

Will you recognise me?  
Call my name or walk on by  
Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling  
Down, down, down, down

Hey, hey, hey, hey  
Ohhhh...

Don't you try to pretend  
It's my feeling we'll win in the end  
I won't harm you or touch your defenses  
Vanity and security

Don't you forget about me  
I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby  
Going to take you apart  
I'll put us back together at heart, baby

Don't You Forget About Me  
Don't Don't Don't Don't  
Don't You Forget About Me

As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
As you walk on by  
Will you call my name?  
When you walk away

Or will you walk away?  
Will you walk on by?  
Come on - call my name  
Will you all my name?

I say  
La la la la la la la la…" 

Sophie smiles up at me and I look over at Trevor, who's smiling too.

"I think the back-up dancer thing should be plan B, Rub. You're a much better singer." He tells me.

"Are you saying I'm a bad dancer?" I ask playfully.

"No, babe. You're a great dancer, but you're an even better singer."

I'm about to say something else, when Sophie's stomach growls.

"Uh oh!" she giggles

"Are you hungry?" I ask her.

She nods.

"Look like it's dinner time."

* * *

"Sophie I can't believe we had to give you TWO baths today." Trevor teases.

Sophie, who's sitting in the backseat of his car, in a fresh pair of white footie pajamas covered in pink and orange flowers, just giggles.

"Soph who are we going to see?" I ask when Trevor pulls into a parking space.

"MAMA!" she cheers.

"That's right." I laugh.

I get out and Trevor gets the baby. He takes my hand with the one that isn't being used to support the infant and we walk into the hospital.

We get lots of strange looks on the way to the front desk alone.

"Jade Oliver?" Trevor asks the receptionist

"Room 8075. That's the 8th floor." She smiles "She's adorable you two should be proud."

"She's our niece, but thank you anyway." I tell her and lead Trevor towards the elevators.

He smiles at me once the door closes and we begin to move.

"What?"

"You said _our_ niece."

"It was just easier than explaining the situation to her." I say flatly as the door opens.

"Yeah okay." He smiles and follows me off.

Jade's room is right down the hall. I knock before we open the door.

"Come in!" Beck tells us.

"Who's here?" Jade asks him confused

"MAMA!" Sophie squeals and begins to squirm in Trevor's arms

"HI BABY!" Jade exclaims and opens her arms

Trevor walks over to the bed and hands the baby over.

Sophie grins and snuggles up next to her mommy.

"Did you have fun with Aunt Ruby and Trevor?" she asks.

Sophie sighs happily.

"We had to give her 2 baths." Trevor informs her.

I nudge him.

"Somebody was being messy, huh?"

"Jade look at this." I smile and hand her my phone, where I've pulled up a video from earlier today.

Sophie is sitting on my bed, wearing my surround sound headphones and she's bopping her head back and forth.

"Aw you're dancing." She grins "What is she listening to?"

"The live version of What Makes You Beautiful." I smirk.

"You've poisoned my child's mind."

* * *

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28

_Ruby's POV_

"MAMA!" Sophie squeals.

Trevor is sitting on the couch supporting her as she looks out the window to see Beck's truck pull in the driveway.

"Yeah Sophie that's Mama!" he imitates in her tone.

I'm sitting in the recliner across from them, watching the adorable interaction between the 2 of them.

"Trevor can you get the door for them please?" I ask.

"Sure." He responds, sitting Sophie safely on the couch.

"Hmf!" Sophie pounts

"Chill junior." Trevor tells her as he opens the door.

"Hey everybody." Beck greets us

"Ai!" Sophie baby talks

"Hi guys." Jade says coming in behind Beck

"MAMA!" Sophie exclaims

"Hi baby!" Jade smiles, slowly making her way over to where Sophie is.

Sophie grins up at her Mommy, holding her hands in the air, the signal for 'up'.

"Beck." Jade groans

Beck sighs and walks over, picks the baby up, and hands her to Jade.

Sophie sighs and rests her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Just wait baby, soon I'll be able to pick you up all by myself." She tells the baby holding her close.

"That's good to hear." I say.

"It's very good." She assures me.

"So.." Beck speaks up "We have some good news."

"Yeah." Jade smiles at him "Yeah we do."

I look between the both of them, apparently with a confused look on my face because Trevor laughs at me.

"Relax it's nothing bad." Jade laughs.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Well." Beck grins "I got a role in a movie!"

"Really?" I shriek "That's great!"

I run up and hug him.

"What kind of role?"

"It's a supporting role. I play the best friend of the lead."

"That's great Beck, good job." Trevor congratulates him.

"There's a catch though." Jade sighs

"What?"

"I'll be shooting on location in New York for about 6 weeks." He admits.

"Oh…wow." I say in shock.

"But hey it's okay I don't have to go right now. Shooting won't start until after your birthday." He explains.

"And this will be really good for us." Jade adds "We aren't gonna be just barely getting by anymore. And maybe we'll be able to move again, to you know, yeah."

I nod, showing her I understand.

Trevor raises an eyebrow at me and I give him the look that says 'I'll explain later'. He nods. I can't believe him. How can he not figure out we'd move to get away from Dad.

"So how was your day today Sophie?" Jade asks

"Oh it was really great. Aunt Ruby and Trevor took me to the park and then we went for a walk. And I even got to go on a picnic with them!" I say in a baby voice.

"Wow that sounds fun!"

Sophie giggles.

"Look." I say showing her a picture I pulled up on my phone.

It's a picture of Trevor and Sophie at the park. He's kissing her on the cheek and she's smiling at him.

"Aw that's cure." She smiles

Sophie yawns and rests her head on Jade's shoulder again.

"Did she take a N-A-P today?"

I shake my head.

"Okay Sophie come on, let's go upstairs"

* * *

**Boring chapter I know. Sorry. Lots goin on right now :/ **


	29. Chapter 29

_Ruby's POV_

"Mama Mama Mama!" Sophie babbles.

"Hey you." I tell her "Be quiet! You're gonna wake Mommy up!"

The baby giggles at me.

"Seriously Soph," Beck says kneeling down to her height "If you wake Mommy up you're gonna ruin the surprise! You don't wanna do that do you?"

Sophie shakes her head, even though I'm not sure if she understands 100%. Oh well, she's 10 months old that's as close as it's gonna get.

"Good girl." Beck praises her, and goes back to making pancakes.

Don't worry we made sure we had the mix this time, unlike Jade's last birthday…

* * *

_I go to get the mix out of the pantry, but it's not there._

_"Uh, do we even have any?"_

_"Of course we do." He assumes and comes to look._

_"Okay maybe not." He says after searching around for a few minutes._

_"Well now what?"_

_"We make them from scratch?" he shrugs._

_Well it's better than nothing I guess. I get on a stool and pull down a recipe book from one of the cabinets and hand it to him. He flips through until he finds one for pancakes._

_"Alright. We need 2 ½ cups of milk, 1 stick of butter, 2 eggs. You get those and I'll get the dry stuff." He orders._

_"Kay!" I agree and run to the fridge and start piling stuff into my arms._

_I shut the door with my foot and set everything down on the counter, the gallon of milk, the stick of butter, and the eggs._

_I turn around to help Beck and the eggs roll off the counter and splatter all over the floor._

_Note to self: always put those in a bowl._

_Beck laughs, he says we'll clean it up later._

_I start measuring the ingredients and he mixes them together, until the doorbell rings and he runs to open it before whoever it can ring again and wake Jade up._

_It's Cat and Robbie._

_"Hey there!" Cat exclaims as she runs into the kitchen. "Ohhhhhhh pancakes? I wanna help!"_

_"Maybe that's not such a great ide-" I start but she's already grabbed the hand mixer from me, did I mention it's still on?_

_Pancake batter goes everywhere, and I mean literally everywhere. Cat is still trying to take the mixer too. Robbie runs in and unplugs it and begins to scold Cat. Beck looks at me and laughs, I'm covered in pancake and there's egg yolk all over my socks._

_"Hey guys were he- what happened?" Tori shrieks when she enters._

_"We were making pancakes for Jade." Cat smiles._

* * *

I laugh to myself and shake my head.

"Oobie!" Sophie smacks my shin. "Oobie!"

"Hey baby." I coo and pick her up. "Is today Mommy's birthday?"

She grins and nods.

"Are Aunt Cat, Aunt Tori, Uncle Andre, and Uncle Robbie coming over?" I ask.

As if on cue, somebody knocks on the door.

"Somebody's at the door!" I gasp

Sophie gasps too.

I laugh, so cute. I take her to open the door. It's Tori and Andre.

"Hi guys!" I greet them

"Hey Ruby, Hey Jade Junior" Andre laughs taking Sophie from me.

"Ai!" Sophie baby talks

"Where's Beck?" Tori asks, looking around.

"He's making pancakes." I explain.

Tori's eyes get wide and a look of concern crosses her face.

"Chill. We've got it under control this year." I laugh

"HI GUYS WE'RE HERE!"

"Cat shush! Jade is probably still asleep!" Robbie scolds her.

"Hiiiiiiiii" Cat whispers.

"Ruby, go get Jade please." Beck instructs me.

"Kay!"

Okay let's think here, jumping on the bed is out of the question, seeing as it might hurt her more than she already is.

I slowly open the door to the bedroom and tiptoe in quietly. Very carefully, I crawl into the bed an lay next to Jade, so we're facing each other.

"JADE!" I scream

She jolts awake and lets out a shriek.

"HAAAAPY BIRTHDAY!" I laugh

"God why does this happen every year?" she grumbles and pulls a pillow over her face.

"Because you've got the coolest little sister in the world!" I say like it's the most obvious thing ever.

"Or the most annoying." She mumbles into the pillow

"What?"

"Nothing!"

"Come on! There's people downstairs!" I tell her as I help her sit up.

"It's so early!" She complains, pulling on a zip up hoodie

"It's 11:30…."

"It's Sunday!"

"Come on." I laugh and put her right arm over my shoulder for support.

"I can walk fine!" she insists.

"Okay, fine!" I let go of her.

"Thank you!" she says straightening her hoodie.

I walk behind her just in case.

Once at the top of the stairs, I hear lots of commotion from downstairs.

"What's going on down there?"

"I have no clue" I say honestly.

We go downstairs into the kitchen/dining room to see Sophie covered in cake and frosting and the cake on the floor, surrounded by plastic silverware and plates.

"What the hell happened?" Jade shrieks

"Well." Beck chuckles nervously. "You know how she's starting to pull herself up on things? Well, she grabs the tablecloth and pulled everything down…including the cake."

Jade groans nervously.

"Ai Mama!" Sophie waves, clearly not caring she's covered in the remains of her mother's birthday cake.

"Hi baby." Jade waves back hesitantly.

"But don't worry! Everything's under control!" He explains, picking up the sugar-coated baby, kissing her on the cheek, and starting the water in the kitchen sink for a bath.

* * *

Once Sophie is cleaned up and in a fresh outfit, a body suit that says 'Mommy is the best', a very good call on Beck's part, we are able to celebrate what's left of Jade's birthday.

She gets a lot of clothes and gift cards, including a 'Best Mom Ever!' sweatshirt from Sophie.

"Beck I'd love to see you top last year's gift." Andre challenges him.

Everybody laughs.

"Well okay." He says and hands a small package to my sister "It's a combination birthday anniversary gift."

"Okay." She smiles and begins to open it "Beck you're joking!"

"Am I?" He asks her

"Is this for real?" She exclaims

"Jade what is it?"

"It's the honeymoon we never had." He explains

"Cool!"

"When?"

"Where?"

All questions asked by me and their friends.

"2nd week of April in Cancun." Beck tells us, seeing as Jade is speechless.

"Beck how did we afford this?" Jade finally speaks

"I told you, it's part birthday, part anniversary."

"I love you!" She leans over and kisses him.

Sophie, who's sitting on Jade's lap, covers her eyes.

"Ick!"

"Aw does that bother you Sophie?"

"Ick!" she repeats

Everybody laughs.

"So Andre, did I live up to my expectations?" Beck asks his friend

"I'd say so."

* * *

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30

_Jade's POV_

"Sophie babe, out of my suitcase please!" I tell my daughter as I pack for my trip with Beck.

"NO!" Sophie pouts

"Come on boo. Get out."

"NO! Mama no go!" she whines

"Aw Sophie." I coo and kneel down to her height "It's only for a few days."

The baby frowns at me.

"Come on. You'll have lots of fun here! You get to play with Aunt Ruby!"

"Mama no go." She says again.

Looks like the only to get her out is to take her out myself. Should I even try that? Nobody else is home, Ruby is at school and Beck is at work. Am I strong enough to? What if I drop her?

"Sophie. I'm not gonna ask you again. Get out of Mommy's suitcase, please." I ask her.

"NO!"

Okay Jade, look like you're going to have to try. I stand up and reach down to grab the baby. I lift her up and rest her on my hip. No problem.

"Well whadda know." I say to myself

"Hmf!"

"Oh stop it you!" I tease and sit her down on the bed next to the piles of clothes I need to put in the suitcase.

I take the first pile and put it in.

"MAAAAMA NO!"

"Sophie stop it."

When I turn around I can see that she's crying.

"Oh baby."

I get up and sit down next to her, then put her on my lap.

"Mommy doesn't wanna leave you either baby, but I'll only be gone for a little while. You'll be having so much fun with Aunt Ruby and Trevor you won't even notice I'm not here. Okay? And I promise I'll bring you back something really nice! And Mommy and Daddy will call you every day to say goodnight."

She has stopped crying, but she's still giving me the puppy dog lip she knows will always make me cave.

"No baby that won't work this time. I'm still going."

"Hmpf!"

Looks like Ruby and Trevor have their work ahead of them.

* * *

"MAMA! DADA! NOOOO!" Sophie cries from Ruby's arms as Trevor takes our bags out of the trunk of his car.

We're at the unloading station at the airport and Sophie has seemed to figure out the bags mean bye bye.

"Sophie, sweetheart. It's going to be okay." Beck explains, taking her from Ruby.

The baby tightens her grip on her father and cries even harder into his shoulder.

"Sophie." I coo, stroking her cheek

I'm lucky I'm not crying myself. Seeing her upset just breaks my heart, now I kinda wish she was coming with us.

"Mama." She whines and outstretches her arms to me.

I take her from Beck and hold her close while she cries. He hugs Ruby goodbye and takes his suitcase. Signaling me it's time to go. I hold Sophie's face close to mine.

"Sophie, baby, I'll call you tonight okay. I love you so, so much!"

I hug her one last time, hand her to Trevor, hug Ruby, and pick up my own suitcase.

"Bye bye baby!" I wave and take Beck's hand.

I can still hear Sophie crying when we get to the door.

I turn around and wave one last time and enter in.

I'm gonna miss my baby.

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"Okay we just gotta make sure Beck and Jade don't find out okay?" I warn Trevor.

"Relax babe, they're not gonna find out." He assures me "We can drop my stuff off at my house before we go to get them next week."

"Okay." I say, still not totally sold on the idea

"Who's gonna snitch on us? Sophie? If they call at a time I shouldn't be there, I'll hide and be totally quiet. It'll be fun I promise!"

"Alright." I smirk.

Trevor throws his suitcase, packed with everything he'll need to stay the week, in the trunk and shuts it.

When we arrive home, he takes it downstairs into the basement and puts it next to the couch, which pulls out into a bed, where he's offered to sleep.

You can chill out people. You didn't think we were planning on having sex were you? No, we've discussed it, and agreed to save ourselves for marriage, when it will really count. We also don't want to take the chance of adding another Sophie to the family.

"TREEEEEBOR!" Sophie calls

"Soooophie." He calls back.

"She wants you to come play." I laugh

"Okay." He laughs running upstairs

My phone begins to buzz in my pocket. It's a skype call from Beck's phone.

"Sophie it' Mommy and Daddy!" I exclaim

"MAMA!" Sophie squeals and crawls into the kitchen.

I pick her up, sit her on the counter, answer the call and hand the phone to her.

"AI!" She squeals when the call connects

"Hi" Beck and Jade say in unison from the other end.

"See Sophie that wasn't so bad!" Trevor tells her.

* * *

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31

_Ruby's POV_

"OOOOOOBIE!" Sophie shrieks.

I jolt awake, confused. What could possibly be wrong with her?

A clap of thunder rumbles overhead.

"OOOOOBIE!" she shrieks again.

Ah that's it.

"Of all the times Beck and Jade could've gone on vacation they had to pick the weeks when it thunderstorms 4 times." I mumble to myself as I walk into the baby's room.

"Oobie." She frowns at me.

"Come here boo." I sigh and lift her out of her crib.

She clings tightly to me, obviously frightened by the storm.

We walk downstairs to the basement, where Trevor is sleeping.

"Hey." I shake him "Hey wake up!"

"What ?" he groans

"Your turn." I explain and hand the terrified baby to him

"Aw Sophie" he coos "Another one?"

Sophie nods as I set her down on the "bed" otherwise known as a pull out sleeper sofa.

He opens his arms and she crawls over to him.

Seeing that their situated, I turn to go back upstairs.

"Hey!" Trevor stops me

"What?"

"Sleep with us tonight." He begs

"Okay."

He lifts the sheets up and I crawl in next to Sophie, lying so I'm face to face with Trevor.

Sophie snuggles into my chest and I wrap my arms around her, as if to keep her safe.

Trevor wraps his arm around my waist.

"Hey it's a Sophie sandwich." I laugh.

"Hehe" Sophie giggles

"Goodnight." Trevor kisses me "Love you."

"Love you too."

"Ick!"

* * *

"Mama mama mama mama!" Sophie giggles as she crawls around the house after her morning bath.

Don't worry, she at least has a diaper on this time.

"She's not excited at all." Trevor says sarcastically.

"Sophie who's coming home today?" I ask

"MAMA!"

"And?"

"Dada."

"Come here you!" Trevor laughs and scoops her off up the floor.

He starts blowing raspberries on her stomach and she's laughing her head off.

"Hey Sophie. Come on we can't go get Mommy and Daddy unless you're dressed." I inform her

Sophie perks up at the sound of 'Mommy and Daddy' and begins to squirm so Trevor will put her down.

He sets her on the ground and she crawls over to the stairs where I'm waiting for her. And to my surprise, she crawls up them herself without any assistance.

She must be excited.

I pick her up and walk over to the closet.

"Okay Sophie what are we wearing today?" I ask.

She turns her head and gives me the look that says 'You expect me to pick?'.

"Well then." I gasp and pace her in the crib while I search for an outfit.

I pick out a white ruffle top covered in pink butterflies with matching pink leggings.

Jade has sorta given up on the whole "My daughter will never wear pink" thing. Mainly because she can't stop me from buying them.

"Ready Sophie?"

"MAMA!"

* * *

"Do you see them yet?" I ask

"No not yet" Trevor says

We're standing at baggage claim at LAX waiting for Beck and Jade.

"Their flight landed 30 minutes ago!" I say glancing at the departure/arrival board.

"Chill babe they'll be here soon."

"MAMAMAMA!" Sophie whines from my arms

"Baby I'm right here" a voice says from behind us.

Sophie gasps. I turn around to see a very tan Beck and Jade standing behind us holding their luggage.

"MAMA!" she exclaims and practically jumps out of my arms for Jade.

"Hi baby!" Jade coos taking her from me "I missed you!"

"Me too!" Beck agrees kissing the top of her head.

I smile at Trevor and he wraps him arm around me.

* * *

**Review!**


	32. Happy Birthday Sophie!

_Jade's POV_

"MAMA!" Sophie calls from her bedroom.

I roll over and look at the clock, May 16th, 7:30 a.m.

Hell no, I'm not getting up this early today.

"Beck."

"She's calling for Mama. Not Dada." He says groggily.

"MAMA!"

"RUBY!" I yell.

"NO!" she yells back.

"Oh my god." I groan as I stand up.

Slowly, I make my way into my daughter's bedroom.

She's in her crib, but she's pulled herself up using the guard railing and is still clinging to it.

"What do you need, baby?" I ask "Mommy is trying to sleep."

"Birday!" She smiles

"What?"

"Birday!" she repeats

Shit. She figured it out.

I blame Ruby, she's been reminding her every day for the past month.

"Yes it's your birthday." I say flatly.

"Up!" she says raising her arms

"No baby go back to sleep. You can get up in a little while." I tell her and turn to walk out.

"Maaaaaaaaaama!" she whines "Upppppp!"

No Jade. Don't cave. She's a big girl now. She needs to stay in bed.

Aw, but she's so cute. Oh what the hell, maybe she'll go to bed early tonight.

"Fine." I sigh and lift her out of her crib.

"Yay!" she claps as I carry her downstairs

"Shh! Be quiet! If you wake Daddy or Aunt Ruby up you're not getting any cake today."

"Hmpf!" she pouts

"Just chill and watch TV!" I laugh, setting her down on the area rug.

I turn on her favorite TV show, Doc McStuffins, and the kid instantly zones out.

I sit and watch my baby girl. It's hard to believe she's already a year old. It seems like she was born just yesterday. And now she's a big girl.

"Hey Soph?"

She turns to look at me.

"Are you excited?"

A huge grin crosses her face and she nods.

"That's good."

* * *

I'm in the bathroom getting ready for Sophie's party when the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it!" Ruby yells from her bedroom.

"Hey Rub, come here!" I stop her as she runs past.

"But the door…"

"Beck can get it." I tell her.

"Okay?" she says confused

"Come here!" I demand

"Okay okay! What's wrong?"

"Do I look bloated to you?" I ask lifting up my shirt a little.

"No."

"Don't lie to me." I warn.

"Alright maybe a little."

"I knew it!" I exclaim

"Girl chill, you're probably just gonna get your period soon. It's fine." She tells me and walks downstairs to greet whoever just got here.

She's probably right, too.

* * *

"Jade!" Beck yells

"Do you wanna do P-R-E-S-E-N-T-S now?"

"Oh presents! I love presents!" Cat laughs

"Well you might as well, now." I say walking into the living room where our guests are.

And by guests I mean Tori, Andre, Cat, and Robbie. Well Trevor too I guess, but he's here all the time so he doesn't really count.

"Sophie? Do you wanna open presents now?" Beck asks her.

She nods.

"Okay let's do it then!" he tells her and pulls her onto his lap. "This one is from Aunt Cat."

Sophie tears at the paper of the giant box and seems to get really excited.

"What is that?" he gasps

Sophie says something in baby language and Beck laughs at her and says "That's right"

He holds up the 'Learn to Walk Push Cart" so I can take a picture then moves it off to the side and grabs the next present.

"And this is from Uncle Robbie."

He helps Sophie rip at the paper to reveal a clothing box, Beck takes the top off for her.

"Look at this Sophie!"

The contents of the box include: a set of 2 blankets, a rattle doll, a package of bath toys, a pink purple and brown colored plush giraffe, and a set of plastic keys.

"Say thank you, Sophie."

"Tank wu!"

"You're welcome kid." Robbie smiles

"Okay this one is from Aunt Tori."

Sophie tears the paper off and her face lights up immediately.

"What is it Sophie?" I ask.

Beck turns the box to reveal a "My Pal Violet" toy.

"Oh Sophie you've been asking for that!" I gasp

"Yay! Tank Wu!" Sophie giggles

"You're so so welcome Sophie! I knew you'd been asking Mommy for that!"

"Yeah and I didn't buy it for a reason." I inform her

She laughs

"Oh have fun then."

"Alright this one's from me!" Andre says handing Beck a box.

"Sophie do you know what that is?" Beck asks her once she's opened it.

"No." Sophie shakes her head.

"It's a baby sized piano! Now you can play music like Uncle Andre!" he tells her

"YAY!"

"Okay this one is from Aunt Ruby and Trevor!"

Inside the box there's 2 swimsuits, a hooded towel, a swimsuit cover up and some baby pool toys. One swim suit is a 2 piece, the top is a pink rash guard with lemon print on the sleeves and 'sweet girl' is written across the chest, the bottom is a bikini bottom with the same lemon print. The second is a one piece in the lemon print too. The cover up is a white zip up. And the towel looks like a pink flamingo.

"Wow Sophie that's cool. Too bad we don't have a pool." I sigh.

"Wait there's still one more present from Mommy and Daddy in the backyard!" Beck tells her.

Everybody gets up and follows Beck and Sophie into the back where there's another surprise waiting. A 3x4 foot inflatable, hot pink kiddie pool about a foot deep.

"POOL!" Sophie exclaims.

"Hey guys. The mailman just dropped off a package from Florida." Ruby says when she comes out of the house.

Beck sighs and goes to get it.

"Sophie come here!" he calls her.

I pick her up and carry her into the living room where Beck is standing by a box that reads "Whisper Ride Buggy"

"This is from Grandma and Grandpa." He sighs.

"Oh lord." I roll bye eyes

"What is it?" Ruby asks.

"This cute little machine features a sleek automotive design with soft poly wheels to help provide a smooth, quiet ride. It also features storage under the hood, as well as a handle that can be folded underneath the body to help simplify transport and storage. Also includes a seatbelt, cup holders, and a horn to make riding along that much more fun!" Robbie reads off the side of the box

"So like a stroller? That looks a pink car?" Trevor says

"Exactly like that." Beck tells him. "So who wants to help me put it together?"

"How about cake?" I suggest.

* * *

"I swear to god Sophie, you are the only child I know who manages to get cake in her diaper!" I sigh as I give her a bath later that night after everyone else has left.

"Hehe!" Sophie giggles as she splashes the water.

"Stop splashing!" I order.

Once she's clean I take her out, dry her off, and dress her in a new pair of pink fleece footed pajamas covered in panda bears and cupcakes.

I set her down and she crawls into the living room where Trevor and Beck are assembling, or trying to assemble her new toys.

She pulls herself up onto the learn to walk thing and starts pushing it around.

"Good job Sophie!" I congratulate her.

"Okay now where do these extra screws go?" Trevor asks.

"I don't know! Read the instructions!" Beck says frustrated.

"They're in Spanish!"

"Then look at the pictures!" I tell him.

"Ruby! You better not get any toys for your birthday!" Beck groans.

"Well I didn't ask for any." She laughs

"GOOD!"

* * *

"Goodnight baby girl" I whisper as I place a sleeping Sophie in her crib

"Yes goodnight Princess." Beck coos and kisses her forehead.

He slides his arms around my waist and we stand and watch her sleep for a while. He breaks the silence.

"We make some damn cute babies."

"Yeah." I agree

"Hey, what would you think about maybe having another one?" he asks

"Eventually, but not right now. Maybe when she's 2 or 3. But not right now."

"Why not right now?"

"'Cause with Dad and everything, the money and you leaving soon. I just think we should wait."

"Okay." He says and kisses my cheek. "We can wait."

* * *

**Double update! Yay!**

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Okay. To that person who keeps leaving me negative reviews. Stop. I seriously don't care if you think this story is boring or not. Pleantly of other people read it and enjoy it. Okay? I'm not forcing you to read this story. **

**Have you guys ever heard of the "Calm before the storm"? Well this is the calm right now okay? Shit is gonna go down. Just not right now, because more has to happen in order for everything to make sense when that time comes. Dad is coming back. Trust me.**

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

"Oobie" Someone whispers "Oobie!"

I feel little hand on my face and a small body sitting on my chest.

I open my eyes to see Sophie sitting on my chest.

"Ai Oobie! Hapi Birday!"

Is today really my birthday? I turn my head to look at my clock. June 6th. Yep it's my birthday! I'm 16 today!

"Jade!" I yell as I sit up, almost knocking Sophie over.

"Right here!" She yells from the doorway

I look at her confused.

"Okay seriously how else to you think Sophie got on your bed?"

"Okay." I laugh "Can we go to the DMV, like now?"

"As soon as you get dressed." She says twirling the keys on her finger.

"Okay!"

* * *

"Ruby! I know you have your license now and everything, but your still my baby sister and I still have to be scared for my life when I get in the car with you!" Jade cringes as I pull out of the parking lot.

"Oh stop." I roll my eyes

"Hey eyes on the road! Don't crash my new car!" Jade warns "Stop by the auto shop Beck says he needs to give me something."

"Yes ma'am" I sigh and pull into the turn lane.

When we arrive, Jade gets Sophie out of the backseat and we walk in.

"Can I help you?" the guy at the desk asks Jade, rather flirtatiously too, I might add.

"Fuck off perv. I'm here to see my husband, Beck!"

"Oh." He says disappointed "Hey Beck, your, uh, wife, is here!"

"Thanks." Beck says walking up to the desk "You can just ignore Jarred, he's uh, an interesting guy. So what brings you guys here?"

"Didn't you have something to show us?" Jade asks, tilting her head towards me a little.

"Oh yeah! Meet me out front!" he orders and runs away

"Is your neck okay?" I ask

"Yeah it's fine. Go outside!" she exclaims

We go outside and stand by the car.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I ask

"Just wait for it." Jade smiles

As if on cue, Beck comes around the side of the building, driving a white vintage VW bug car.

"Happy Birthday Ruby!" he waves from the window.

"Wait. You mean?" I point to the car.

Jade nods.

"For real?!" I exclaim.

Could this really be happening? Did they really get me a car?

"For real." Beck smiles and tosses me the keys. "We found it in the junkyard about 6 month ago and I fixed it up here."

"This is so awesome." I breath as I get into the, sorry, MY car.

"Yeah? Watch this." Beck says and presses a button

The roof of the car starts to contract.

"IT'S A CONVERTIBLE?" I shriek.

"Yes." He laughs

"OMG THIS IS SO COOL THANK YOU!"

"Isn't it?" Trevor asks from the back.

"How long have you been back there?" I scream

What? HE scared me! I have every right to scream.

"Long enough." He smiles

I give him the 'tell me' look.

"Beck picked me up this morning." He admits. "Hey babe?"

"What?" I ask as I turn to face him

"Happy birthday." He laughs smashing a cupcake in my face.

"Yum. Chocolate." I smile licking some off my face.

* * *

"Hey." Beck says shaking me awake the next morning "Hey wake up."

"What the hell Beck? "It's 4:30 in the morning."

"My flight leaves at 6." He says flatly.

"Oh that's right. You're leaving for New York today." I remember, rubbing my eyes.

"Yeah." He nods. "I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Goodbye then, I guess." I sigh

"Take care of Jade and Sophie for me okay? Tell Sophie I'll Skype her every night."

I nod to show him I understand.

"Bye kiddo."

"Bye." I lean forward and hug him.

He seems surprised, but hugs me back.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in a few months."

"We're gonna miss you." I tell him

"I know. I'm gonna miss you guys too. I'm gonna miss you like hell."

* * *

**Review! **


	34. Chapter 34

_Ruby's POV_

"Smile Trevor!" I laugh as I turn the video camera on.

"Shut up!" he says and splashes water at me.

He's currently sitting in Sophie's hot pink kiddie pool, playing with her. He looks very out of place.

"Ruby turn the camera off!"

"NO!"

"Say 'hi' Sophie"

"Ai" Sophie smiles at the camera.

"Are you swimming with Trevor?" I ask.

"Ya." She says, not looking away from the toy she's playing with.

"And Trevor want's his girlfriend to turn the camera off." He splashes me

"Stop it!" I tease "Okay Sophie time to get out."

"Aw." Sophie pouts

"Yeah awwww." Trevor mimics her "5 more minutes."

"Uh. No!" I say taking the baby from him.

He gets out and dries off while I wrap Sophie up in her flamingo towel.

"Come on let's go in." Trevor suggests pulling a t shirt on

He opens the door and I carry Sophie in.

We go into the living room so I can plug the camera in. I see Jade pacing back and forth, barefoot in the front yard. She's on the phone and she looks worried.

"Hey can you go start her bath please?" I ask Trevor.

"Sure." He says taking Sophie from me "You think something's wrong?"

"I'm about to find out." I tell him, pulling on a pair of gladiator sandals and walking outside.

"Yes I'm positive! I was just at the doctor!" Jade yells at the person on the other end.

"Jade!" I call from the door.

She holds up one finger, telling me to 'wait one minute'.

"No you don't have to come home."

Ah, she's talking to Beck.

"No Beck. Stay where you are. Ruby and Trevor are here I'll be fine."

She looks like she's crying. I move closer, she points, signaling me to go back.

Well alright.

"Yeah okay. I gotta go. Yeah Ruby's standing right here. Yeah okay. Love you too. Okay, bye."

"Is everything okay?" I ask, moving towards her.

"Not exactly." She sighs.

"What's the matter?"

"I should be happy about this Ruby. I shouldn't be crying this is a good thing for most people!" She explains, letting a tear roll down her cheek. "But I'm not most people, and this isn't a good thing."

"Jade. What's going on? What's wrong?"

"Sit down." She orders me, pointing a navy blue fingernail towards the front stoop.

"Okay I'm sitting. Tell me NOW please."

"Ruby I'm pregnant. Again."

"What? How?"

"Well you see. When a man and a woman love each other very much…"

"JADE! STOP RIGHT NOW!" I scream "I know how it works!"

"It was in Cancun. Most likely." She explains, sitting down next to me.

"Well that makes it less awkward for me I guess, I was nowhere near you guys when it happened."

"I can't believe this happened. I just told Beck about a month ago I didn't want to have another one. But I didn't know we were already HAVING another one. How could I have been so stupid." She sighs sitting down next to me.

I rest my head on her lap.

"You're not stupid." I whisper "You're one of the smartest people I know."

"Yeah well."

"Jade?"

"Hm?"

"Am I gonna have to move into the basement?"

"Oh no kiddo, no. We wouldn't make you do that." She gasps "It can sleep in our room until we move. Maybe we'll even move before it's born."

"Okay. When are you gonna tell Sophie?"

"Probably when Beck gets back."

"Wouldn't she have figured it out by then?"

"She's a baby, not a doctor."

I laugh.

"Haha okay."

"Hey. In about 9 weeks we'll be able to find out if it's a boy or girl." She informs me.

"Find out if what's a boy or a girl?" Trevor asks stepping out on the porch with Sophie in his arms.

"Nothing." I say hastily, sitting up.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later." I say through gritted teeth.

"Trevor. What the hell is my daughter wearing?" Jade asks, horrified at Sophie's mismatched outfit.

"What? I think she looks cute."

"Yeah no." Jade says, standing up and taking the baby from him. "We'll be right back."

Once Jade's safely in the house, Trevor sits down on the stoop next to me.

"So what's up with Jade?" he asks.

"She's pregnant."

"Oh." He says "Wow."

"I know. And she's not happy about it." I tell him.

"Well was she happy about it the first time?"

"No. But this time it's a lot different."

* * *

**Well. Yeah um, so. Boy or girl you guys? **

**I actually wasn't planning on having this happen until I wrote chapter 31. But I think it will cause a plot twist a little farther up the road. And I think you'll all like it **

**Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

_Ruby's POV_

Trevor and I are lying on the couch one afternoon watching a movie. I'd rather be outside at the pool or something, but it's just so damn hot.

Well, at least school's out for the summer, finally.

Jade is upstairs watching TV in her and Beck's room, and I'm assuming Sophie is with her. If she's not, she's certainly being quiet.

"Remind me again why you're making me watch this sappy chick flick again?"

"Because you let me pick!"

I'm not lying, he said we could watch whatever I want. It's not my fault I chose The Notebook. Well, okay maybe it is, but he doesn't need to know that.

"This movie is terrible." He whines

"Shut up this movie is great!" I slap him.

"Whatever!" he rolls his eyes.

"You like it." I chuckle and snuggle back into his chest.

"No I don't." he kisses the top of my head "But I'll tolerate it because I love you."

I guarantee you this is secretly his favorite movie.

"Be happy. I could've made you watch Titanic."

"Well at least there's action in Titanic." He mumbles

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Uh huh?" I say unconvinced.

We watch for a while longer.

"You know." I say breaking the silence "Our one year is coming up."

"I know." He says still staring at the screen. "We'll do something?"

"Well what?"

"Something."

Good talk Trevor, good talk.

I'm about to say something more when I hear tiny grunts coming from the staircase.

"Here comes trouble." Trevor laughs.

"Ai!" Sophie giggles and crawls towards us.

"Hey baby girl. Where's Mommy?" I ask her.

"Seepin."

"What?" Trevor looks at me confused.

"Sleeping."

"Oh."

"Pool?" Sophie asks hopeful.

"No baby not today. It's way too hot." I explain.

"Aw." She pouts.

"Trevor brought his guitar though. He might play you a song." I offer.

"Yay!" she claps.

"You gotta gimme a kiss first." Trevor tells her.

Sophie crawls over and he lifts her up onto his lap. He leans his cheek down to her level and she kisses it.

"Good. Now go to Aunt Ruby."

Trevor hands her to me and I turn the movie off. Not exactly appropriate for little babies.

"Okay Sophie." Trevor sighs, sitting back down on the couch next to us. "What should I play?"

"Trevor she doesn't know any songs."

"Okay then." He shrugs "How about I play Aunt Ruby's favorite song and she can sing it with me?"

"Yay!"

"I'm interested to see what you think my favorite song is."

"Well, you're favorite song is Kiss You by One Direction. You sing and hum that one all the time. But I haven't learned how to play that one yet. So I'll play ONE of your favorite songs. Sound good?"

"I'm still interested to see what you come up with." I laugh.

He sticks his tongue out at me.

"Play the stupid song already!"

_"There's a place I like to go  
Cherry bombs and cherry wine  
Just past the Texaco  
Down on the county line_

Beer cans and cemeteries  
Spanish moss on a welcome sign  
Catch a buzz we all get scary  
Down on the county line"

I smile and join him.

_"Out where your troubles can't find you  
Out where you leave them all behind  
Out where the moons shines sweetly  
Won't you meet me  
Down on the county line_

Kettle corn and 4-H fairs  
Pink slips and white wall tires  
Bet you 20 I'll beat you there  
Down on the county line

First love and football wars  
French kiss and battle cries  
Further than I've been before  
Down on the county line

_Out where your troubles can't find you  
Out where you leave them all behind  
Out where the moons shines sweetly  
Won't you meet me  
Down on the county line_

All the church yards and white wash fences  
All the widows and teenage brides  
We're all searching for redemption  
We're all looking for a sign

_Down on the county line,  
Down on the county line,  
Down on the county line,_

_The best things in life are free  
It's been right here all the time  
It's everything that's home to me  
Down on the county line_

_Out where your troubles can't find you  
Out where you leave them all behind  
Out where the moons shines sweetly  
Won't you meet me  
Down on the county line_

Out where your troubles can't find ya  
Out where we have a real good time  
Out where the moon shines sweetly  
Won't you meet me  
Down on the county line?  
Down on the county line,  
Down on the county line"

"Good job." I lean over and kiss him

That song is in my top 5, so I guess he did pretty good.

"Ick!" Sophie whines and covers her eyes

"Sorry Sophie."

"What is this? The Ruby-Trevor-Sophie Summer Concert Series?" Jade asks groggily, coming downstairs rubbing her eyes.

"Did we wake you up?" I ask

"Yeah." She laughs "You guys aren't exactly quiet."

"Sorry." Trevor and I say in unison

"Sworry Mama." Sophie baby talks with a sad puppy look on her face.

"Aw come here boo." Jade coos and sits down on the floor with Sophie on her lap.

"Do you wanna sit on the couch?" Trevor offers starting to get up.

"Save the special treatment for when I'm 8 months and miserable, Trevor. I'm fine on the floor."

"If you insist." He says and sits back down on the couch.

"Well?" Jade asks us.

"Well what?"

"Aren't you guys gonna sing another one? You've got a whole audience of 3 people."

"Three?" Trevor mouths

"Baby." I mouth back

"Oh" he nods

"Come on sing another one!" She encourages, bouncing Sophie up and down.

Trevor looks at me. I shrug.

Why not, right?

_"I got my first real six-string  
Bought it at the five-and-dime  
Played it 'til my fingers bled  
It was the summer of '69_

Me and some guys from school  
Had a band and we tried real hard  
Jimmy quit and Jody got married  
I shoulda known we'd never get far  
Oh when I look back now  
That summer seemed to last forever  
And if I had the choice  
Ya - I'd always wanna be there  
Those were the best days of my life

Ain't no use in complainin'  
When you got a job to do  
Spent my evenin's down at the drive-in  
And that's when I met you yeah

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me that you'd wait forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69

Man we were killin' time  
We were young and restless  
We needed to unwind  
I guess nothin' can last forever, forever, no

And now the times are changin'  
Look at everything that's come and gone  
Sometimes when I play that old six-string  
I think about you, wonder what went wrong

Standin' on your mama's porch  
You told me it would last forever  
Oh and when you held my hand  
I knew that it was now or never  
Those were the best days of my life

Back in the summer of '69"

"Yaaaay!" Jade coos, trying to get Sophie to clap.

But Sophie just looks confused.

"Before her time, I guess." Jade laughs.

* * *

**Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

_Jade's POV_

"Sophie baby, look here! Smile for Daddy!" I smile snapping a picture of my daughter.

Beck will love these pictures.

She's playing in her swimming pool. She really loves it too. Best 25 bucks we ever spent.

**"**Okay, baby. Time to go inside." I tell her.

"Nooooo!" she whines

"Yeeeeeees." I mock her "Come on Boo, you've been in there for close to 2 hours now. Isn't the water cold?"

"No."

"You're silly." I say and lift her up out of the pool

I wrap her up in a towel and carry her inside.

Once we're in the kitchen, I start the water in the sink for a bath.

"You know Sophie. You're getting' kinda big to be taking baths in the sink. We're gonna have to move you to the bath tub soon."

"Yay!" she claps.

"Goofball." I laugh and lift her into the sink.

Her brown hair is getting pretty long. I could probably pull it up into a pony tail on the very top of her head if I wanted to, but she's just so damn cute with it down!

Once I've finished washing her, and she's finished splashing and getting me soaking wet, I take her out, dry her off and put a diaper on her.

I glance around, looking for clothes to put her in, but soon realize I didn't grab any.

"Shit." I mumble. "Sophie baby I'll be right back okay? Stay on this floor. No basement!"

She nods and goes back to playing with her toy piano.

God that thing is annoying. It's cute and I appreciate Andre trying to get her into the family business, but it's annoying.

Let's see what should Sophie wear? Well it's almost 6:00. She'll start to tire out soon. Pajamas? Yeah, pajamas sound good. That way I won't have to change her again in a few hours.

I grab a set consisting of a pink t shirt with a red cupcake and red shorts with white polka dots on them.

"Sophie?" I call "Soph where are you babe."

I walk into the living room to see he crouching on the floor, slowly starting to stand. Once she's on her feet. She sways slightly, but steadies herself.

"Look at you!" I grin.

She smiles at me.

I drop down to my knees and open my arms.

"Come here Sophie. Come on. Come to Mommy." I encourage her.

Hesitantly, she takes a shaky step forward.

"There you go babe. Keep going."

She takes another step, and another, and then another, and before I know it my baby girl is walking towards me.

She's about 2 inches away when she trips and falls into my arms.

"Good job Boo!" I squeeze her "I'm so proud of you!"

She giggles.

"Hey I'm home!" Ruby yells.

"We're right here not need to yell!" I yell back at her.

"Oh sorry. What's goin on?" she asks

"Show Aunt Ruby your new trick." I whisper to Sophie.

She nods and I help her stand back up.

She toddles over to Ruby and Ruby looks shocked.

"Whoa where did that come from?"

"I don't know. She just..did it!" I tell her.

"Well good for you Sophie!" Ruby congratulates her "I think you deserve some ice cream!"

"YAY!" Sophie exclaims

"Come on I'll drive!" Ruby tells her starting to walk out the door.

"Hey Rub?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I put her clothes on first?"

* * *

**Review!**


	37. Chapter 37

_Ruby's POV_

"You can't catch me!" Trevor teases Sophie.

"Treebor!" Sophie giggles and toddles after him.

Trevor, Sophie and I are all in our swimsuits, playing in the sprinkler in the front yard. And I must admit, my boyfriend looks damn sexy in swimming trunks.

Hey, what can I say? They boy's got abs!

Jade is sitting in a lawn chair on the driveway, part watching us, part reading a magazine and part tanning.

"Come on Sophie let's get him!" I tell her.

I pick her up and we chase Trevor around the yard. Eventually, I put Sophie down and chase him myself, tackling him to the ground.

"You're strong." He smiles and kisses me

"HEY NO SEX IN MY YARD PLEASE!" Jade warns us.

"No promises!" I laugh.

"Ruby Kaitlyn!"

"Sorry..."

"Uh oh!" Sophie frowns.

"What's wrong?" I ask, but when I turn around I see.

A bird has pooped on Sophie's shoulder.

"Ick Ick Ick!" she cries.

"Chill lil' girl." Trevor smiles "We'll get it off."

He picks her up and carries her inside, and I follow.

I grab a towel and some soap and begin to clean her shoulder off. Trevor dries it and we head back outside just in time to see a black SUV skid to a stop in front of the house. Trevor sets Sophie down and takes her hand.

"Hold my hand and don't let go. Okay Soph?" he warns

She nods.

The driver slams the door and storms around the car, walking straight towards Jade. And of course, it's the one , the only, Dad.

"What the hell do you want?" Jade shouts at him

"Mama!" Sophie squeals and runs towards them, breaking away from Trevor.

"NO SOPHIE COME BACK!"

When Sophie arrives, she clings to Jade's leg and hides behind her.

"What the fuck is this?" Dad asks "Get out of here kid!"

He shoves Sophie and she falls backwards.

"Hey!" Jade exclaims "Don't touch her!"

Sophie sniffles and I can tell she's about to start sobbing so I swoop in and pick her up before things can get worse.

She has a little scrape of her elbow. Nothing too bad though.

"Mmmmmmmmaaaaaaaammma!" Sophie cries

"Take her inside." Trevor orders.

"Okay." I nod and kiss him "Be careful, we don't know what he's capable of."

I take Sophie inside, clean up her elbow, calm her down, and her on the floor to play.

I sit on the couch in front of the window and look out at the scene in the driveway.

Jade is screaming at Dad and Dad has this sick twisted grin on his face. Like something just clicked.

He points to….oh shit her stomach! He knows she's pregnant! Oh god that looks makes me worried.

I glance over at Sophie; she won't notice I'm gone. I slip out the front door and rejoin Trevor.

"He knows." He whispers to me.

"I know I saw." I tell him.

Without any warning, Dad lunges at Jade and punches her in the stomach. When she hunches over, he knees her in the exact same place.

"HEY!" Trevor yells and starts running after him "YOU BITCH! GET BACK HERE!"

"TREVOR DON'T!" I beg

"I'LL BE FINE! GET JADE!"

Dad takes off running towards his car, meanwhile I take off running towards my sister, who's lying on the ground in the fetal position.

"Jade! Oh shit Jade! Are you okay? Is the baby okay?" I ask frantically.

"Yeah." She cringes. "Yeah we're both fine. Just, can someone help me inside? I wanna lie down."

"Yeah sure hang on." I tell her "Trevor! Help please!"

He stops chasing after the SUV and jogs over to us.

"Come on Jade." He says putting her arm around his shoulder. "Let's get you inside."

I swear to god! My father will pay for what he's done. Someday, somehow. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

It's around 1:30 in the morning and I can't sleep. To be 100 % honest I'm afraid of Dad coming back. I'm always afraid, but it always gets worse after one of his 'attacks'.

Maybe I just need some water...

I get up to go to the bathroom, but the door is closed. Probably Jade. Well, it IS Jade, Sophie's still in diapers.

As I get closer to the door, I hear a noise you don't normally hear coming from you're household bathroom at night. It sounds like she's…crying.

"Jade?" I knock "Everything okay?"

"Not exactly.

"Can I come in?"

"No! No don't come in!"

"Jade what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm fine!"

I try the doorknob. She locked it. Damn it!

Wait!

I kneel down and pull a bobby pin out of my hair, picking the lock with it.

It unlocks and I open the door.

The scene in front of me scares the shit out of me.

Jade is sitting on the floor in a pool of blood, sobbing.

It doesn't make any sense, she doesn't have any open wounds or anything that can be bleeding.

Oh no.

The baby!

"Jade! We're going to the hospital right now!"

She nods and I help her stand.

"You get cleaned up and I'll get Sophie okay?"

"Okay." She says quietly.

Slowly, I open the door to Sophie's room and pick up the sleeping baby, carrying her out to my car.

I go back for Jade and help her slowly walk out. She sits on a towel so blood doesn't get all over the seats. I run around to the driver's side, start the engine, and speed off.

"This is all my fault." Jade whispers "I should've been more careful."

* * *

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**So, spent all of last night in the ER, sliced my thumb pretty good trying to cut an apple. It hurts to type:( I'll update as much as I can while I still have my stitches.**_  
_

* * *

_Ruby's POV_

It was a little boy.

Emphasis on the "_was"_.

They couldn't have saved him even if he wanted to. Dad had done too much damage, and Jade miscarried.

It was a very sad night; Trevor came and got Sophie soon after we arrived, so I was left sitting in the ER waiting room all by myself. He offered to stay, but I didn't see it as being a good idea. Being a good boyfriend, he listened to me, even though he knew I was making the wrong choice.

I won't lie. When the doctor told me, I broke down and started crying. Jade had actually been slightly looking forward to this, and it was taken away from her so fast. Think about it, 24 hours ago, that little guy still had a chance.

They named him Jonathan Caleb Oliver. Do those names sound familiar? They should. Jonathan, my step-father, who was more of a father to me than my biological one could ever be. And Caleb, my baby brother, who like my nephew, had his life taken from him too quickly. There's a memorial for him between Mom and John and Caleb's graves.

Jade is depressed to say the least. Who wouldn't be? She just lies in bed all day, crying. And when she's not crying, she's asleep. Sometimes, she lets Sophie lie with her, but that rarely happens. She's just too sad.

Sophie doesn't understand what's going on; she is after all, a baby herself. I tried explaining it simply to her.

"Mommy is sad, and we just need to let her be for right now." I told her.

That's where I left it, she wouldn't understand if I went into details anyway.

One day, Jade was awake, but not crying, just staring at the wall. So I decide to make an attempt to talk to her.

"Jade?" I say quietly as I creep into the room "Mind if I come in?"

No response, I'll take that as a yes.

I kneel down by the bed, so our eyes meet.

"Jade, none of this is your fault." I tell her.

"Yes it is." She says blankly.

"No, it wasn't. It was Dad. This was his fault. Don't put it on yourself."

"Maybe if I wasn't so young…" She whispers and rolls over, facing away from me.

"Jade! Don't start with that! You had Sophie just fine! Okay? This has nothing to do with age!" I explain, crawling onto the bed and lying down next to her.

"It's my fault. I'm a bad mother."

A tear rolls down her cheek.

"No Jade! No! You're a great mom! Sophie adores you, and you've practically raised _me_! I turned out fine didn't I?"

"I..I..I just.. feel like I failed him in some way." She stutters "Like, I couldn't protect him."

"This was God's plan Jade. He let you miscarry so that baby can have a better life. You know? A better body. A healthier body…."

Okay now I'm just rambling.

"I just want to be alone right now." She requests.

"I'll honor that." I sigh and get up.

Quietly, I get up and walk out, closing the door behind me.

* * *

_Jade's POV_

I dream about him all the time.

I dream that I'm sitting in a hospital bed, watching something on TV, and then a nurse comes in pushing a nursery cart where my baby is sleeping peacefully.

My baby boy.

She places him in my arms and I want to cry. He's so beautiful. With my skin tone, my hair, and Beck's adorable big brown eyes. He's perfect in every way. Perfectly healthy, and alive. Alive is the key point here.

But eventually, I wake up and realize that's not the case.

My son is gone. He is dead. He never got a chance to live. All because of my father.

I hate my father.

With a dying passion.

I wonder, would he really look like he does in my dreams? Or would he look more like Beck, or even a bit like Sophie?

I'll never know the answer, I guess.

Because my son is dead.

I can never get him back.

Ever.

* * *

**I should've warned you guys this would be a sad chapter, but I didn't want to give anything away. I cried when I wrote this one…..**

**Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

_Ruby's POV_

Beck told me to wait awhile and Jade would come around eventually. He says miscarriages are very painful emotion wise, and that you really can't understand it unless you've experienced it. I guess he's right.

But, Jade got up today. She's downstairs playing with Sophie, and I'm up in my room cleaning it.

I may live with my cool older sister, but I still have to do chores

"_Run, baby, run  
Don't ever look back.  
They'll tear us apart  
If you give them the chance.  
Don't sell your heart.  
Don't say we're not meant to be."_ I sing along to the music playing on my PearPod.

"_Run, baby, run.  
Forever will be  
You and me_." Jade sings back.

I jump.

I thought she was downstairs.

"You scared me!" I shriek.

"Obviously." She scoffs and sits down on my bed with the laundry basket on her lap.

"So are you feeling better?" I ask pulling my headphones out and rolling over to her in my desk chair.

"I think I'll be okay." She sighs.

"Good." I say awkwardly.

I'm not very good at consoling people in her conversation…..

"So how's Sophie?" I try and change the subject.

"Fussy. I just put her down for a nap."

"Oh."

"You know. These conversations between us can still be normal." She says gesturing to the 2 of us "I just had a miscarriage. It's not like I was abducted by aliens."

"I know. It's just awkward you know? I haven't experienced it so I don't know how to help."

"I know kiddo and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation." She says and gives me hug.

"It's okay…"

"Well, I need to do this laundry before the baby wakes up or it's never gonna get done."

"Alright." I laugh and go back to cleaning.

I put my headphones back in and turn the music back in.

I accidentally drop the PearPod and it shuffles, I HATE when it does that. A random Carrie Underwood song comes on.

"Shit." I mutter

Oh well, I like her, I'll keep it on.

"Dry lightning cracks across the sky  
Those storm clouds gather in her eyes" I hum along to the song.

My head snaps up and I stop what I'm doing.

Wait a second. I know this song!

I listen more.

"Her daddy was a mean old mister  
Mama was an angel in the ground"

"JADE!" I yell and pause the song.

"What's wrong?" she demands running into my room from the bathroom down the hall.

"Nothing! I'm fine!"

"Good Lord Ruby! You scared me!"

"Sorry! It's just…you gotta listen to this song!"

She looks at me questionably and takes my PearPod from me.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Alright?"

She puts the headphones and restarts to the song, listening to it all the way through.

"Woah." She says when it finishes. "That's weird."

"Jade that song describes us perfectly!"

"Well kinda." She says taking the headphones out.

"What do you mean, kinda?"I exclaim.

"That girl beats her Dad, we've yet to accomplish that." She says flatly and walks out.

"Well, we are going to, right?" I ask following her back into the bathroom.

"Going to what?"

She's folding towels, so I take some out and help her.

"Beat Dad?"

"Maybe."

"What do you mean _MAYBE_"

"I mean it's been a year and a half and the police have yet to catch him."

"So you're giving up?"

"Ruby, I didn't say that."

"Yes you did!"

"I'm just saying it's hard to stay confidant!"

"Well what else do we have to hope for?"

"Ruby….I don't know." She sighs.

"Whatever." I roll my eyes and storm back to my room.

"Ruby!"

* * *

As I lay in bed that night, I find it hard to fall asleep. Something is keeping me awake.

Since my argument with Jade, I've been trying to piece everything together. This one detail is really bugging me. I need confirmation.

Quietly, so I don't wake Sophie, I get up and tiptoe into Jade's room.

"Jade?" I whisper "Jade, wake up."

"What the hell Ruby? Do you know what time it is?"

"Yes. But I just thought of something."

"What?"

"How long after Mom and Dad got divorced did Mom start seeing John?"

"Only a few weeks. Why?"

"When Dad was….well normal, he always liked you better. Are you seeing where I'm going?"

"No."

"Jade." I say in a shaky voice. "I don't think Dad is my real Dad."

She shoots up into a sitting position.

"You think it's John?"

I nod.

"That's why I don't have the dominate genes from him that you have. That's why I'm blonde. Brown is always dominating over blonde!"

"I'll call Offiver Vega and see if we can get some tests done okay?" She says sympathetically

"Okay."

* * *

**Happy Superbowl Sunday everybody! Wait, who's playing? Lol, shows how much free time I have:P**

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Okay, so I actually finished my homework early yesterday and had time to watch the Super Bowl, I found it slightly amusing that the 49ers were playing because earlier in this story I wrote a Truby chapter with Ruby getting annoyed with Trevor for putting Sophie in 49ers stuff. Lol. **

* * *

_Jade's POV_

"Ruby." I snap "Calm down it's just a needle!"

"A needle that stays in my arm!" She shrieks

"Yes for like a minute."

I don't understand, she can be so strong, but the littlest things scare her. I hope she never has to have an IV

"Mama!" Sophie smacks my shin.

She's on the ground in the doctor's office playing with some toys.

"Yes baby?"

"Up!" she demands and raises her arms.

"Hm, okay. But only because you're cute." I tell her and lift her up onto my lap.

Ruby's leg is bounding up and down like she's freaked out.

Well okay.

"Seriously, Ruby? Sophie is calmer than you when she gets shots"

"Okay she's 1 she doesn't understand."

"Sophie? Are shots scary?" I ask

"No Mama." She shakes her head.

"I rest my case."

Ruby scowls at me.

"Ruby K West?" A nurse calls.

"Pretty sure she just left." Ruby tells her.

I shoot her a disapproving look, she just shrugs.

"I'll take it this is who I'm looking for?" the nurse asks

"Yeah." I say, getting up, shifting Sophie to my hip and walking over to her.

"No, Jade, No!" Ruby shakes her head.

"Come on." I whisper grabbing her elbow and pulling her up

"No"

"COME ON!"

"Okay!"

Ruby goes through the door the nurse is holding open, I follow behind her.

"Excuse me." The nurse stops me

"Yes?"

"We're you planning on bringing her in with you?" she asks gesturing to Sophie.

"Well yeah, she can't exactly stay out here by herself." I answer.

"How old is she?"

"14 months…why?"

"Children under 2 aren't allowed into the testing rooms unless they're the ones being tested." She explains.

Shit. I can't leave Sophie out here, and I can't leave Ruby back there.

Ruby's a big girl she needs to learn.

"Sorry Rub." I say sympathetically.

"Jade!" she exclaims.

Oh god she looks like she's gonna cry.

"Sorry." I repeat and turn around to walk back to my seat.

The nurse closes the door.

I'll pay for this later.

* * *

"Do they have the god damn results yet?" Ruby complains from the living room

"Hey! Watch your mouth! Sophie is right there!" I yell back from the kitchen. "And soon, but it takes a while to do these tests."

Jade Oliver watching her language? I know right? My daughter is learning to talk; I don't want her repeating anything bad. I know, I know, having a kid turned me soft.

Anyway, the cops had to exhume John's body to get some DNA, but that was a few days ago, and they already had some of Dad's, all they were waiting on was Ruby's blood samples, then we'll have the results.

The phone rings.

"I'LL GET IT!" Ruby screams

Well I was gonna make her get it anyway.

"Hello?" she answers hopefully. "Oh. Hi Beck. Yeah, she's in the kitchen. Yeah, I'll get her just a sec. Jade, it's for you."

"Hey." I laugh.

"What was that all about?" he asks.

"Well, she was kinda expecting another call." I explain

"Police department."

"Yeah."

"So you guys haven't gotten any news yet?"

"Nope." I say, popping the 'p'

"That sucks. Hey, how are _you_ doing?"

"I'm good." I sigh

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I tell him, leaning against the door frame that leads from the kitchen to the living room, watching my Ruby play with Sophie "I've got them here. How can I not be okay?"

"Well just wait, a few more weeks and I'll be home." He informs me.

"Uh, who says I want you back?" I tease.

"Fine, I'll stay here then."

"I'm just kidding." I laugh.

"I know." He chuckles "Oh shit, breaks over, gotta go. I'll call later, okay? Love you!"

"I love you too." I tell him and hang up the phone.

I stand there at the door frame for a while longer, watching the adorable interaction.

These two have defiantly changed my life. For good too…

* * *

_"Hey" she said, without even looking up from the screen._

_I walked over and shut the computer. If looks could kill I would've been dead 10 times over._

_"I was working on something!" she whined_

_"Too bad." I mimicked in her tone._

_She knows better. I always talk to her when I get home from wherever. It's become a tradition almost._

_"How was school?"_

_"Fine."_

_"what's with the one word answers, Ruby?" I asked._

_"Nothing, I just don't feel like talking." She said flatly._

_"What did dad do?" I questioned_

_"Nothing!" She defended._

* * *

_"Is she okay?" Beck asked, pulling me out of my thoughts._

_"Ya, I think she's gonna be okay." I told him. "Just a little shook up."_

_"Who wouldn't be?" he said sympathetically._

_I didn't say anything._

_What happens if dad tries to find us? What will he do to me? To Ruby? Good lord he might kill us!_

_"Look. I'm not going to let you dad touch you again. Or Ruby for that matter. You're both safe now." Beck said, pulling me into a hug._

_It's like he can read my mind._

_God I love this boy_

* * *

_"WHOA WHAT?!" Ruby screamed and jumped off the bed._

_She's taking this well isn't she?_

_"I wasn't in here while you guys were doing it was I?" she asked_

_"NO!" Beck and I said in unison._

_Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. "How far along are you?"_

_"9 weeks." I told her._

_"How did you go that long without noticing?"_

_"I'm not sure."_

_"Are you keeping it?"_

_"Yes."_

* * *

_"Are we there yet?" Ruby whined from the backseat._

_"Ruby are you serious? We're still sitting in the driveway." I said._

_"Sorry I'm just not looking forward to this." She complained._

_We were going to look for houses today, and let's just say Ruby was less than thrilled._

_"Come on Ruby it'll be fun!" Beck offered._

_Ruby rolled her eyes._

_"See what happens when you let her stay up and watch movies all night?" I told him._

_"She's a teenager, let her live a little bit." He laughed._

* * *

_Just as I'm about to shake him awake, something else beats me to it._

_Ruby's scream._

_I'm up out of bed and in her room before he even figures out what's going on._

_She's lying in her bed, crying and shaking._

_"Ruby! Ruby what's wrong?"_

_"Dad….dad was here in the house and he….he got you…and Beck…..and the baby…and he tried to take me…."_

_"Shhhhh Ruby it's okay." I say and pull her into a hug._

_The light flips on and Beck is standing in the doorway. He's keeping his distance, smart boy. But Ruby is still sobbing._

_"Ruby. It's okay. I'm here, Beck's here, we're both fine, the baby's fine. Dad doesn't even know we're here." I assure her._

* * *

_I sigh. I start to let it all out. I start at the very beginning, when Ruby and I first went to live with him. How he used to be fine, the fun dad that every kid wanted. Movies, amusement parks, staying up all night on weekends, bowling, roller skating all that crap. Then his job started to stress him out and he started drinking._

_It began with the little stuff, forgetting to make us dinner or pack our lunches, and it started to progressively get worse. Yelling at me for things I didn't do, or shouldn't have to do at age 13 or 14. When the yelling stopped scaring me, he started hitting me, and rather hard too. He'd kick and punch and slap and bite. I swear one time he almost raped me._

_As Ruby got older, he started taking it out on her too. I'd come home from school every day to see a new bruise or a black eye or bloody nose or worse sometimes. I can remember her having to sleep in my bed with me at night because her nightmares, which seem to be making a recent reoccurrence, were so bad._

* * *

_I go into my room and practically fall into bed, but I don't go to sleep. I look at the clock. 1:46 A.M. I smile Sophie was born at 1:48. 3 days ago at this time I still didn't have a baby._

* * *

_After finishing 2 cups (yes 2, I have a 4 month old baby I need my energy) I return upstairs to see that my little sister is still asleep._

_Time to channel my inner child._

_"RUBY WAKE UP IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" I scream and start jumping up and down on her bed._

_She screams and falls out of bed._

_"YOU ALMOST MADE ME DIE!" she yells at me, but I just laugh and walk out of the room._

_"You can listen to One Direction whenever you want, Ruby. Just put your headphones in so I can't hear it."_

* * *

_Every part of my body hurts like hell. It's impossible for me to move without experiencing excruciating pain. I want to cry, but Trevor and Ruby are still here. I can't cry in front of my little sister, I'm supposed to be strong for her. Luckily, Tori escorts the kids out leaving me alone with Beck. He closes the door behind them and sits down in the chair to the left of my bed._

_"Hey beautiful." He smiles, taking my hand in his._

_'Beck, I wouldn't exactly call myself beautiful right now.'_

_"You're always beautiful to me, babe." He says._

* * *

_"Sophie babe, out of my suitcase please!" I tell my daughter as I pack for my trip with Beck._

_"NO!" Sophie pouts_

_"Come on boo. Get out."_

_"NO! Mama no go!" she whines_

_"Aw Sophie." I coo and kneel down to her height "It's only for a few days."_

_The baby frowns at me._

_"Come on. You'll have lots of fun here! You get to play with Aunt Ruby!"_

_"Mama no go." She says again._

* * *

_"MAMA!" Sophie calls from her bedroom._

_I roll over and look at the clock, May 16th, 7:30 a.m._

_Hell no, I'm not getting up this early today._

_"Beck."_

_"She's calling for Mama. Not Dada." He says groggily._

_"MAMA!"_

_"RUBY!" I yell._

_"NO!" she yells back._

_"Oh my god." I groan as I stand up._

_Slowly, I make my way into my daughter's bedroom._

_She's in her crib, but she's pulled herself up using the guard railing and is still clinging to it._

_"What do you need, baby?" I ask "Mommy is trying to sleep."_

_"Birday!" She smiles_

_"What?"_

_"Birday!" she repeats_

_Shit. She figured it out._

_I blame Ruby, she's been reminding her every day for the past month._

* * *

"MAMA!" Sophie giggles

I snap back into the present

I look down at her and she's sitting at my feet grinning up at me.

"Yes baby?" I say and pick her up.

"I wuv wu." She baby talks and rests her head on my shoulder.

Yup, defiantly changed my life for good.

* * *

**Okay. So basically I decided that this series is going to be a trilogy. So the story is over but not really? You following? K good. I've decided to have another picture contest. Like last time, I'm having a picture contest for the new story (Which will be entitled 'One Last Shot' btw). Just like last time, the requirements: Jade, Beck, Ruby(who should be a blonde teenage girl around 16) and Sophie (1 year old girl, brown hair). Only this time, you may add Trevor (16 year old boy, sandy brown hair, around 16 or 17) if you would like, he's not a requirement though. So just PM you're submissions to me. Until I pick the new winner, the picture on the new story will be the one I have currently, which was created by ****_musiKSoul138. _****Hopefully, the first chapter will be posted on Wednesday, seeing as I have practice tomorrow. And for those of you who take honors classes and play sports, y'all know how well that works out. Thanks for reading this one you guys:)**

**XOXO**

**~Jo **


End file.
